CDM al estilo VOCALOID
by SoireSchiffer
Summary: serie de One-shot de los chicos del juego y sus sentimientos combinados con la música de vocaloid
1. Chapter 1: El Libro de mi Primer Amor

chicas, espero su apoyo, de verdad significaría mucho para mi que me siguieran apoyando, la canción es la de titulo, solo búsquenla en youtube y la escuchan con el One-shot

* * *

 **『** **Hatsukoi No Ehon Another Story** **』**

La nueva alumna, desde el primer momento le parecía intrigante, y cuando llego a sonreír para agradecerle por acompañarla a su clase lo fue más, tenía una sonrisa tímida y dulce, acompañada de sus ojos de distinto matiz

 _¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que nos vimos?_

 _¿Cuantos años han pasado desde esa primavera?_

 _Tú eres la chica que sonríe tímidamente_

 _Estábamos en distintas clases_

 _Y yo siempre tratando de encontrar una excusa para verte_

Era algo penoso lo que hacía, lo sabía muy bien, como delegado no se podía dar tremendo lujo para saltarse las reuniones, pero en un minuto se castigaba mentalmente de que estaba mal seguir faltando a las reuniones y al otro de manera casi instantánea ya la estaba acompañando a casa, la primera vez que le escucho un "buenos días Nathaniel" se le fue el corazón a la garganta y causa de sus tontas reacciones de adolescentes todos en el salón los molestaban, él se ponía peor que un tomate pero ella hacia como si no le importara, eso le dio a entender de que ella era realmente madura, y su mirada apacible en un día de lluvia le hizo darse cuenta de la situación…

 _¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que nosotros hablamos?_

 _¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que dijiste mi nombre?_

 _Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya había extraños rumores_

 _Tu calmada reacción a todas las burlas extrañamente solo nos acercó más_

 _Pero ¿tú sabes?_

Se sentía idiota en el más grande sentido de la palabra, desde que empezó a seguirla siempre se sentaba junto a ella en las clases, en el almuerzo era lo mismo, y también en el autobús de regreso a casa, siempre se negaba a avanzar o ir hacia el lado en donde estaba ella, pensando en lo que dirían en la escuela y también en lo que dirían sus padres, los cuales tenía la maldita manía de buscarle el más mínimo defecto a las cosas más ínfimas, y en ella resaltaban mucho sus ojos, pero eso a él no le parecía un defecto…

A él le parecía lo más hermoso que hubiese visto jamás

Aun así no tenía el suficiente valor para acercarse más a ella y juntar sus manos

 _Si tan solo tuviera la valentía de acortar estos 10 cm que nos separaban_

 _Me pregunto si nuestro "presente" fuera igual_

 _Si yo fuera capaz de confesar mis profundos sentimientos_

 _¡Hubiera sido capaz de alcanzarte!_

El último año de escuela llego en un suspiro acompañado con un pestañeo, hoy ella no quería que la acompañara, se lo pregunto y una pequeña lagrima corría por las mejillas de la chica

-me mudo… fuera de Francia- esa fue la sentencia de muerte, las palabras que casi se transformaban en gritos mentales decían lo mismo, y él no podía dejar de mirar esos emblemáticos y cautivantes ojos

 _Te quiero_

 _Me quieres también ¿verdad?_

 _Yo no puedo explicar lo que transmites en esos ojos_

El día en el aeropuerto fue el primero en llegar y después de que el avión partió con ella en él fue el último en irse y también el último en llorar, pero eso no quería decir que se contuvo, sino que lloro por horas

Evocando los recuerdos de los últimos años con ella a su lado, sin tener el valor para acercarse más allá de los 10 cm que los separaban como una pared invisible, se maldijo a sí mismo y fue a su hogar donde encontró un libro con forro bastante hermoso de pintadas azules que ella le dio, jamás se atrevió a escribir algo en el por temor a arruinarlo

Los recuerdos le venían como un caño abierto y con miedo de llegar a olvidarlos los escribió en aquel libro durante todo lo que quedo del fin de semana, sin comer ni dormir, sorbiéndose de a tantos la nariz y enjugándose las lagrimas

Lo termino y se sintió satisfecho

 _Aun ahora recuerdo esta página y la página de aquel tiempo_

 _Porque era mi primer amor_

 _"es un secreto"_

Era el título que rezaba en la primera página, no se le ocurrió uno que no tuviera más de quince palabras, porque así describía su amor por ella

 _¿Yo también aparezco en la historia de tu vida?_

 _¿Por lo menos brevemente?_

 _Nuestra historia juntos_

 _Fue muy corta para mí_

Cada recuerdo, cada palabra y cada sentimiento que no supo expresar en su momento las plasmo en las hojas de ese libro que con cada palabra se le hacía más valioso

 _Pero igual deseo que mi camino se encuentre de nuevo con el tuyo_

 _Ahora ya no somos niños_

Pasaron más años sin saber de ella además de sus amigas que hablaban del tema y el con su sentido del espionaje innato lo escuchaba; de comentarios de que le iba bien, para su alivio; dándole esperanzas de que quizá, solo quizá su camino volviera a reunirse

 _¡Es tan maravilloso!_

Era la única palabra con la que podía describir ese sentimiento que lo embriagaba de pies a cabeza cada que pensaba en ella

 _Cerré aquel libro lleno de buenos recuerdos y mi primer amor quedo allí encerrado_

 _Si tan solo hubiera tenido la valentía de acortar aquellos 10 cm…_

Solo debía esperar, ahora que quizá la volviera ver en un destino distante aun no le quitaban el mal sabor de boca de que, gracias a su cobardía, habían perdido mucho tiempo, pero con el deseo en la mano y sus palabras en el corazón se juraba que cuando la volviera a ver se lo diría

 _ **-estoy enamorado de ti….**_

* * *

muy bien, por favor dejen sus opiniones, recuerden que eso me ayuda a ser mejor escritor, pueden decirme también con que chico quieren que sea el próximo One-shot


	2. Chapter 2: La Solución para los Celos

chicas, espero su apoyo, de verdad significaría mucho para mi que me siguieran apoyando, la canción es la de titulo, solo búsquenla en youtube y la escuchan con el One-shot

* * *

 **『Yakimochi no Kotae』**

Desde que entro al salón la vio charlando animadamente con sus amigas, pensó que lo saludaría cuando trato de acercarse pero en cuanto su amiga peli blanca dejo caer la bomba…

-¿Quién te gusta?

La chica se sonrojo tanto como el cabello de él y se puso a farfullar incoherencias, el como un robot se sentó lo más rapido y lejos que pudo, pero aun así estaba apoyado escuchando la conversación, oh claro que sabía que tenía un tic en la ceja izquierda mientras seguía escuchando los intentos fallidos de la pelinegra por cambiar de tema

-¿estás bien Castiel? -le pregunto su amigo cuando prácticamente lo vio seguramente con cara de querer matar a alguien

-no tengo nada…- menuda excusa…

 _Una charla acerca de quién es el chico que te gusta_  
 _Es algo que no quiero oír_  
 _Aunque al final te estoy oyendo de todas formas_  
 _molestándome…_

Durante la clase de deportes no podía evitar verla jugando como profesional, con sus buenos reflejos, y el solo tenía el pensamiento de estrellar la cabeza contra la pared cuando le entraban ganas de hablar con ella pero no tenía el valor para acercarse siquiera, se sentía ridículo, como un idiota enamorado, hey esperen…

Eso era…

 _Ya conozco la razón por la que estoy así_  
 _Pero aun así no pienso confesarlo ni a mí mismo._  
 _Que siempre pienso en ti._

Se sentía un maldito, ella era una chica radiante, como si fuera una luna en pleno día con su piel blanca y su cabello negro como carbón, y él era un farsante, después de todo se pintaba el cabello, bueno se pintaba porque desde que la escucho decir que le chocaban los chicos teñidos dejo de hacerlo, bueno casi, había veces en que lo hacía y otras ya no, dependía de cómo estaban sus malditos celos

¿Celos de qué? Obvio de que al parecer le gustaba otro chico, aun así cuando se lo quería decir en la cara, no dejaba de pensar de que ella lo mandara al vuelo, o lo que sería peor, que el saliera corriendo en cuanto lo dijera y quedara como un maldito cobarde en frente de ella, se olvidó del partido en el que estaba y el balón le cayó de lleno en la cara

 _Por favor, perdona el hecho de que me haya enamorado de ti_  
 _pero cada que busco el valor para decirlo_  
 _No consigo ni mirarte, mucho menos confesarme_  
 _perdón pero…_

Se sentía como el más integro de los idiotas, paralizado en el suelo por el dolor en su cara, lo más seguro y por la sensación que tenía, era que estuviera sangrándole la nariz, pensó que ya no se podía poner peor, pero su alvino amigo fue a ayudarlo al lado de ella y no le quedo de otra más que esconder su rostro con una mano para que ella no viera lo patético que era, ver como ella le tomaba la mano lo hizo sentirse como si un ángel le tomara la mano llevándolo al paraíso y sin pensarlo la apretó contra la suya pero de nuevo le soltaron la bomba

-¡Akira ya dinos quien te gusta!- se escuchó detrás y la chica empezó a gritarles de que no era cosa suya, y antes de que se volviera él le soltó la mano como si le quemara y se fue a toda hostia a la enfermería, deseándole las peores cosas a ese tipo, y a ella…

 _"¡no me puedo alegrar por ti!_  
 _¡Espero que no vaya bien!"_  
 _¡La peor cosa que le podrías desear a alguien!_

En cuanto paso la puerta se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared más cercana, era lo mismo siempre, tuviera o no sus malditos celos, siempre le hacia algún mal, vio por la puerta semi abierta que ella estaba con la cabeza gacha, y obvias ganas de llorar, de nuevo se dio un cabezazo con la misma pared, y sintió la sangre bajar por su cabeza

-seré idiota…-se dijo y esta vez sí fue directo a la enfermería

 _Te estoy deseando lo peor_  
 _¡con esto!, con esta asquerosa personalidad mía._

Recordando el primer día en que se hablaron, ella estaba perdida y el la mando a volar antes de que alguno dijera algo, pensando que su puchero era infantil pero de misma manera adorable, después la volvió a ver al entrar al salón, le dijo que estaba despeinada y ella le sonrió con ternura y vergüenza además de hacerle un ademan de que hiciera silencio, diciéndole que era su secreto, internamente desde ese momento su corazón dio un vuelco, pensando en cuan adorable y pura podría ser ella

 _"Buenos días, bienes despeinada el día de hoy"_  
 _Fue nuestra primer conversación_  
 _Sonrojada me dijiste: "será nuestro secreto"_  
 _"¿Cuán adorable puedes ser tú?" pensé..._

Durante el tiempo que se estaban acercando el sentimiento empezó a crecer hasta que sentía que se le reventaría en el pecho, sentía como que volaba cuando la tenía cerca, sentía como si tuviera ganas de empezar a componer sinfonías sin fin, fue en esos días en que se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando

 _Tus palabras despertaron algo especial_  
 _Todo el mundo es perfecto, de ti me enamoré_

Lo malo del tema de que sabía de qué estaba enamorado, era que no era aparentemente el único que tenía esos sentimientos, fue ahí cuando esa batalla interna de estira y afloja comenzó, sabía que tenía que sentirse de manera de que le importarle un comino, pero con ella era distinto, completamente distinto

Hasta el punto de desear con todas sus fuerzas de que quien fuera que sea el tipo del cual ella estaba enamorada ya se hubiera enamorado de alguien y la dejara plantada, pero en cuanto pensaba en ella llorando esa idea lo hacía sentirse como un maldito

 _Me siento como un demonio por desear que la persona_  
 _Que te gusta ya este enamorado de alguien más_  
 _"Eso es algo imposible, por supuesto"_  
 _No quiero verte sufrir, para nada_  
 _Pero aun así..._

Siempre era así desde que se enteró que le gustaba, incluso estando ahora en la enfermería no podía dejar en ella y lo peor, que podría estar acompañada de cualquiera en ese mismo momento, se desesperaba en cuanto pensaba en eso, y se despeinaba para apaciguar sus celos en vez de ir allí y confesarse en frente de toda la clase, que cobarde…

 _En mi mente no tengo tranquilidad_  
 _Por mi lucha con los celos y lo que siento_

Tenía el corazón a mil, pensando que en algún momento alguien pudiera arrebatarla de su lado en cuanto bajara la guardia, los sentimientos y los celos volvían a hacer mella en el diciéndole que debía escuchar a uno antes que al otro, pero llego a un acuerdo

 _Esto ya, no puede esperar más_  
 _Quiero tenerte solo para mí._

Salió corriendo de la enfermería tanto como le dieron las piernas, era tarde, quizá se hubiese ido ya a su casa, pero algo le decía "ve a buscarla, es tu última oportunidad", después de correr como un maniaco la encontró leyendo en el hueco de la escalera, le dijo, o más bien le amenazo con que fuera al aula porque quería decirle algo, ella se lo pensó y luego dijo que si

 _"Tengo algo que decirte por favor ven_  
 _Al salón después de clases, a las cuatro"_  
 _Mi corazón no para de palpitar_  
 _Pero debo soportarlo un poco más de tiempo_

No había vuelta atrás…

 _Me dices, que ahí estarás_

Estaba frente a la puerta, delante tenía la oportunidad que lo cambiaría todo, tenía el corazón como motor de Ferrari y casi le dolió lo rápido que iba, entonces hizo algo que ella le enseño, hizo un hechizo de buena suerte, el que ella usaba para sus exámenes, con el hechizo se adentró a su futuro y abrió la puerta rápidamente

 _Antes de entrar, un hechizo de buena suerte por 5 minutos_  
 _haya voy, a pesar de que el corazón se me saldrá_

La encontró en el fondo, ella se volvió hacia el al escuchar la puerta azotarse contra la pared, estaba demasiado nervioso como para abrirla con delicadeza, no se lo pensó dos veces y lo dijo antes de que el hechizo y su valor perdieran efecto

 _"¿me quieres?"_

 _ **-¡te quiero!**_

* * *

muy bien, por favor dejen sus opiniones, recuerden que eso me ayuda a ser mejor escritor, pueden decirme también con que chico quieren que sea el próximo One-shot, esto lo hago para dos chicas que son realmente importantes para mi, y a pesar de que odio a Castiel les hice esto a ellas, espero sus opiniones


	3. Chapter 3: Viernes por la Mañana

chicas, espero su apoyo, de verdad significaría mucho para mi que me siguieran apoyando, la canción es la de titulo, solo búsquenla en youtube y la escuchan con el One-shot

* * *

 **『 Kinyoubi no Ohayou』**

Despertó por el sonido de su alarma y puso manos a la obra, se puso su camisa planchada y su abrigo sin ninguna pelusa, todo listo para el día de hoy también, se peinó de la mejor manera sus blancos cabellos

-buenos días…-practico mientras estaba en frente del espejo del baño, en ese momento era realmente fácil, pero hoy era viernes, y estaba decidido a hablarle, después de todo no quería pasar de nuevo un amargo fin de semana

Practicando mis mejores "buenos días"

¡Mi cabello también está perfecto!

Este viernes lo daré todo

Después de todo no te veré todo el fin de semana ¿sabes?

Entro en el tren aun practicando mentalmente las palabras que quería, se sentó en el sitio en donde se abría justo al frente la entrada del tren donde ella siempre subía

Siempre miraba su reloj, y la cuenta regresiva empezaba hasta las 8:07, tal y como pasaba siempre que practicaba mentalmente el chico de su lado se durmió y a la hora exacta se abrían las puertas, dejándola entrar con una amiga suya

Estuvo a punto de decirle esas palabras que siempre practicaba, pero ella se volvió hacia él y en un segundo se sentía enrojecer y con el corazón a mil, haciendo que se quedara mudo y olvidara lo que iba a decir

A las 8 en punto, estoy sentado en mi especial y preferido sitio en el segundo vagón

La persona de al lado está dormida, todo es igual

A las 8:07 las puertas se abren, y yo olvido como respirar

Casi te dije esas palabras, pero hoy también me calle

Encerrado en el baño, esperando calmarse para entrar a clase, solo podía escuchar los tumbos de su corazón en sus oídos, este era el último día, era viernes, y no le había hablado

¿Desde cuándo era así? Pues si mal no recordaba había sido así desde hace 3 meses, la conoció de hace 3 meses gracias a que ella le devolvió su libreta pero en cuanto la vio se quedó de piedra y ella simplemente se fue, dejándole su libreta en la mano, sin siquiera haberle dado la oportunidad de decirle gracias, pero gracias al cielo ella era amiga de Castiel, así que la veía a menudo, pero aun así no tenía el valor para decir una sola palabra

Solo se necesitan un par de palabras para empezar, pero me falta valor

Quiero superar esta prueba de valor pero…

Molesto salió del cubículo del baño y se puso a practicar en frente del espejo del baño, sin importarle como lo miraran los demás, sin importarle que con su frustración estuviera gritando

-¡buenos días! ¡Buenos días!- quería darlo todo, o volvería pasar un amargo fin de semana

Practicando mis mejores "buenos días"

¡Venceré a mi yo tan cobarde!

Este viernes lo daré todo

Después de todo no te veré durante dos días…

Después de desahogarse, y soportar las miradas de miedo y de molestia de algunos en el baño, se fue al salón, al entrar vio como todos estaban sentados y seguido de él ingreso el profesor, se sentó donde siempre y la miro un rato, tenía la cara adormilada y los ojos cristalinos, después bostezo con una carita adorable y a él se le escapo una sonrisa, no podía ser más adorable

-esfuérzate…-le salió justo cuando toco el timbre del receso y ella se levantó, dejándose preguntar a él en silencio…- ¿a-a-alguien me escucho?

Verte con tu rostro adormilado

Es lo único que anima mi día

Yo sé que puedes, "esfuérzate"

Sale de mi boca antes de detenerme a pensar

Ya era viernes y de nuevo no le había hablado en toda la semana, el clima afuera parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a hacer una lluvia terrible, era casi como si el clima sintiera lo mismo que él en esos momentos

Vio como la puerta se abría y de nuevo la vio, estuvo a punto de decir las palabras que siempre quería pronunciar pero ella hablo

-va a llover, vaya…

En el momento en que escucho su voz sintió esa electricidad que siempre le recorría el cuerpo cuando la escuchaba e inmediatamente se quedó callado, de nuevo sin decir esas ansiadas palabras…

A las 8 en punto, mi sitio está ocupado

Esto esta tan mal, que hasta el cielo parece que llorará

A las 8:07 aun no estoy listo, espera que controle mi corazón que se quiere salir

Cuando te vi, temblé y esas palabras de mí se esfumaron, otra vez…

La lluvia lo tomo desprevenido además de que olvido su paraguas quien sepa donde, se refugió debajo del toldo de una tienda esperando hasta que la lluvia menguara, estaba demasiado molesto consigo mismo de manera que era sofocante, si seguía a si nunca le llegaría a hablar…

-oye- sintió esa voz pero pensó que no era para el- ¡hey!- esta vez sí que lo escucho y se dio con sorpresa de que era…ella…- oye emmhhh… Lysandro ¿verdad?- estaba mudo, tenerla frente a él, he incluso que supiera su nombre ¿no estaba soñando verdad?- toma- le dijo mientras le extendía un paraguas- úsalo si quieres- su mirada dirigida al suelo acompañado de un ligero rubor en su bello rostro hicieron que saliera de su ensimismamiento

-gra-gracias…

….

Se auto golpeo en su mente, esa no era para nada las palabras que quería decir

Refugiándome de la lluvia, una voz me dijo: "usa esto si quieres…"

Luciendo un poco avergonzada mientras mirabas hacia abajo

Espeto un tonto: "gra-gracias"

No son para nada las palabras que he practicado…

Pero me esforzare con lo que tengo

Especialmente si no quiero pasar otro fin de semana martiriándome

-bien, me lo devuelves el lunes-dijo y se fue con una amiga compartiendo su paraguas, el miro el objeto que tenía en sus manos y se sonrojo, podía sentirlo, como el calor se acentuaba en sus mejillas

-buenos días…- desde ese momento se puso a practicar

El lunes ya no tendría opción más que ser valiente…

Con solo ser capaz de verte en ocasiones

No me siento para nada satisfecho

Este lunes me esforzare al máximo

Empezare a preparar mi voz

Aún no había salido del baño de su hogar, de tan solo pensar que hoy por fin era el día sentía el corazón latirle muy rápido

Recordó su cara semi sonrojada y eso le dio valor, ya que cabía la posibilidad de que ella también quisiera hablar con el

Así que con todo el valor que tenía tomo el paraguas y fue a la estación

Puedo hablar contigo tan fácilmente en mis sueños…

Dame un segundo para prepararme para esta prueba de valor…

Estaba presionando muy fuerte al pobre paraguas, lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de sentirse ansioso por más que lo intentara

Ya estaba esperando que ella cruzara esa puerta, poder hablarle por fin…

Con ese pensamiento de nuevo se sonrojo tenuemente, hoy era el gran día

Preparándome con mis mejores "buenos días"

Mi cabello también está perfecto

A las 8:07 ya estoy listo…

Porque hoy es el gran día

En la noche anterior se quedó casi desvelado por pensar en una futura relación, en especial en que se prometió a si mismo que si llegaban a ser al menos amigos, siempre le enviaría un mensaje de "buenas noches"…

Aunque tal vez era demasiado pronto para pensar en eso…

También quiero ser capaz de decirte: "buenos noches"

Aunque es algo pronto para eso…

Pero de solo imaginarla dormir en su cama y de seguro con una cara de serenidad no podía dejar de pensar en ella

Por más que quisiera

Honestamente, son mis palabras preferidas

Porque significan que te veré una vez más

Vio como entraba por la puerta, esta vez su amiga no estaba ah, y ella se volteó a verlo, sin pensarlo dos veces lo dijo, antes de que su valor se fuera

Le acerco el paraguas y por fin, después de tantos meses lo dijo…

 ** _-buenos días…_**

* * *

muy bien, por favor dejen sus opiniones, recuerden que eso me ayuda a ser mejor escritor, pueden decirme también con que chico quieren que sea el próximo One-shot, lamento si las confundo, pero de todas las canciones creo yo que está le caía mejor a Lysandro debido a su timidez


	4. Chapter 4: Encuentro Desagradable

chicas, espero su apoyo, de verdad significaría mucho para mi que me siguieran apoyando, la canción es la de titulo, solo búsquenla en youtube y la escuchan con el One-shot

* * *

 **『 Ijiwaru na deai』**

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que cuando fuera a Francia con su tío, se enamoraría de una chica con carácter de gamberra y nada femenina, se hubiera partido de la risa en su cara

Pero hay veces en las que el destino nunca está de la parte de uno, este era un caso en específico que empezó…

Hace un mes…

Sus palabras tan duras son las que siempre hacen que mi corazón salte

Mezcladas con amabilidad y haciendo esto…algo cruel…

De verdad que le agradecía a su tío por llevarlo a un instituto con tantas chicas lindas, pero no era muy divertido si no había chicos a quienes sacarles canas verdes al flirtear con la chica que le gusta, y se dio cuenta que de todas las chicas con las que se había "divertido de manera fisiológica" no tenían a ni un solo chico detrás de ellas, sino que todos los chicos estaban babeando por la misma chica, un pequeña pelinegra de ojos desiguales que aunque era de pecho plano, tenía unas lindas piernas

-¿Quién es ella?- le pregunto a la rubia que estaba bajo su regazo durante el recreo

-¿ella? Ja, es solo la tonta que le manda recados a mi hermano y a todo el instituto

-ah…

Sentimientos ¿es broma? Son tan fáciles de manipular

Me reí del llorón del pasado

-dime ¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunto cómo quien no quiere la cosa

-igualada, ese es- contesto ella mientras se revolvía de la risa y se aparto

-perdón olvide que tengo cosas que hacer

-anda, nos divertiremos mucho en la salida, tendré la casa solita hoy- el sonrió y la acompaño, mañana ya tendría tiempo de ver a la pelinegra

¿Es que nunca van en serio? Y eso es la causa de todo

Aquellos que disfrutan del "amor" que yo lo conozco muy bien

Cuando llego el siguiente día se sentía de manera juguetona ya que justo vio a la chica hablando con un alvino y un pelirrojo de algo que no le importo nada y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad se le acerco

-oye, tu eres Akira de mi clase ¿verdad?…-le empezó a habla con la líneas que se tenía aprendido desde hace tiempo, viendo las claras muecas de molestia del pelirrojo y del alvino, que divertido era eso, y cuando ella le dijera que si lo seria más- y si vamos a por unos helados después de clases y…

-perdona pero quede con mis amigos, además eso suena aburridísimo-dijo haciendo una mueca y el fingió que no le había molestado eso

No importa a la hora de pensarlo

Siempre son las mismas líneas, todo debió ir normal

Sin ninguna señal ella lo hizo

"Sin duda eres aburrido"

Y me reí fingiendo no darme cuenta

Ya había dejado a la rubia por una castaña que se encontró en el instituto, pero igual no podía dejar de pensar en la pequeña pelinegra y en la de risa y calma del pelirrojo y el alvino respectivamente

Recordando su cara de molestia al contestarle como si hablara con claro deje un "no te me acerques en la vida"

Un segundo… ¿acaso lo intimido?

Sus palabras puntiagudas son las que están haciendo mi corazón saltar

Entrelazándolas con una fracción de amabilidad

¿Acaso me está intimidando?

Cuando volvió a ver que estaba sin sus amigos se le volvió a cercar

-¡hey Akira! ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo…?- le susurro en su oído un par de chistes bochornosos y ella puso cara extrema de asco

A partir de ese día le impuso que se mantuviera alejado de ella con una distancia de 5 metros y su par de amigos hicieron que se cumpliera

Sigo sin aprender a rendirme, así que hoy también te provocare

Lejos de agradarle, me puso una cara del demonio y un alejamiento

A pesar de todo la seguía como a quien no le da la gana y le trataba de sacar un tema de conversación que nunca era respondido, se sentía un tonto al no lograr que una chica tan común como ella cayera ante sus encantos, mientras la veía en un día de colegio normal, de nuevo con sus amigos, se dio cuenta que rebuscaba con desesperación en su mochila, se acercó por detrás y noto que le faltaba el libro de matemáticas, así que…

-oye- la llamo a 5 metros de distancia como se hizo costumbre y le extendió el suyo- ¿se te olvido verdad?- ella no cavia en el asombro- entonces usa el mío, pensaba saltarme las clases de cualquier modo…- se acercó con una diferencia de 4 metros y ya se veía al pelirrojo pararse para golpearlo pero la risa de la chica los congelo a todos

-gracias…- dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y sintió como el corazón le empezó a correr de manera exagerada, se sentía en las nubes por esa simple palabra- pero de todas maneras no porque no quiero que te saltes las clases

-¡oye en serio tómalo!

-¡no!- le replico y se dio media vuelta mientras le hacía señas al pelirrojo que de mala gana se sentó

-dios soy tan poco convincente…-dijo en una risa después de sentarse, y aun sintiendo el retumbar de su corazón en los oídos

A partir de ese día, su acoso se quintuplico

Tratando todos los días de encontrar métodos para que me aceptes

Sacando improvisaciones que hasta a mí me dan pena, pero…

Durante un instante me sonrió

Aparatándome la mirada me dijo: "gracias"

Y antes de que me diera cuenta me encontré con el verdadero amor…

Y cuando quintuplicaba el acoso, era porque en verdad iba en serio, bueno… era la primera vez que lo hacia

La seguía a todas partes, y no cabía en su alegría al darse cuenta de que ella se separaba de sus amigos a mitad de camino hacia su casa

-¡A-KI-RA!-la llamo por detrás y ella dio un respingo-¡que coincidencia de que vayamos por el mismo camino!

-tu…pero… ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-pregunto con la cara pálida

-¡anda! ¡Estoy seguro de que te puedo acompañar a casa!

-….

-después de todo no me gusta nada la idea de que una chica como tú pasee sola a estas horas de la noche con cualquier pervertido suelto por ahí

-Para tu carro; en primer lugar no soy como las demás chicas, puedo cuidarme sola; en segunda son las 4 de la tarde; y en tercera el único pervertido aquí eres tú

-ya, ya, ya, pero en todo caso deja que sustituya a tus amigos al menos en esta parte del camino, después de todo no te imagino ir sola a cualquier lugar sin tus dos sombras- dijo burlándose

-¿de qué dos sombras me estás hablando?

-¿de quién más? ¡Del pelirrojo y el alvino!

-ellos son mis amigos

-entonces déjame ser tu amigo de respaldo para acompañarte…-dijo haciéndose el herido mientras hacia un puchero para darle más lata

Ella suspiro derrotada

-haz lo que quieras…

Estaba sonriendo al ver que podría seguirla hasta que llegasen a su casa

-aquí es señor pervertido

-…-sin palabras, ese lugar era enorme, parecía un templo o algo así

-así que ahora lárgate Dakota-dijo mientras le cerraba la puerta en las narices, pero algo había cambiado en cuestión de segundos

Se tumbó en la puerta y se deslizo hasta el suelo como un idiota enamorado

-me dijo Dakota…

Cualquiera diría que le salían corazoncitos como a un dibujo animado

Sus palabras tan hirientes son las que hacen a mi corazón saltar

Entrelazándolas con amabilidad, ahora es como una medicina amarga…

Así siguieron los días y como era lógico al día siguiente el pelirrojo casi le rompió el cuello de tanto zarandeo mientras le "pedía de manera amble" una explicación de lo que pasó ayer

Ella lo calmo, y a él le vino la idea de que podría importarle que le llegase a hacer daño, pero luego afirmo que lo dejaría sin descendencia si llegaba a molestarla

Dios que mujer

Los días siguieron y la seguía a su casa todos los días durante tres meses, no desperdiciaba ningún momento ya fuera en la escuela o en el regreso a casa

El día en que lo llamó Dake por primera vez casi le dio un colapso de lo lindo, de no haber sido que solo lo llamo así por pedido de su tío para que le subiera un punto en teatro, maldecía y agradecía su tío al mismo tiempo por esa casi tacita ilusión

La seguía todas partes, veía lo que hacía, lo que leía, lo que comía, y todo lo hacía babear como un idiota, un idiota que no quería que la ilusión se acabase

Solo quedaba un mes más y seria el adiós hasta quien sepa cuando

Ese mes se convirtió en medio mes, después en menos de una semana; ya quedaba muy poco tiempo

Tomo su celular y vio su nombre en él, no sabía que podría hacer en ese momento pero si no lo hacía ahora quizá ya nunca más tendría la oportunidad

-¿nos vemos en frente de tu casa en 10 minutos?- le mando

Y ella acepto

Todo pasó muy rápido, llego a su casa antes de darse cuenta y ya la tenía en frente, dijo las palabras como si fueran aire, de manera rápida y casi mordaz, estaba demasiado nervioso como para ponerse a pensar con claridad y se rio en su cara, ella se lo quedo viendo y empezó a pestañar

-¿te estas burlando de mí? ¡Eres de lo peor!

-¡lo sé!-seguía riéndose, pensando que ella entendería que era solo para calmar su nerviosismo, que quería parecer calmado a su manera, dejando que escuchara su declaración de amor

Pero cuando sintió que la puerta de su casa se cerró de un portazo se dio cuenta de que dejo ir su última oportunidad

¿Mis palabras harán que su corazón salte?

¿Podre estar en algún lugar de su corazón?

Te hablare con mis palabras y así asaltare tu corazón

Aun lleno con seriedad y amor, no funciono…

Había escuchado que cuando alguien te rechaza te dice que lo siente, que no siente lo mismo, ella solo lo dejo con la palabra en la boca

Quizá no le dirigió la palabra porque pensaba que era un mujeriego, entonces lo hizo

-lo siento chicas pero ya no pienso hablar con ninguna de ustedes

-¡¿qué?!-le espeto la rubia

-¡¿de que estas hablando Dake?!- le pregunto la peli morada chismosa

-perdón pero… me he enamorado

-….-todas se quedaron con la boca abierta, y él se fue, sin embargo se dio con la sorpresa de que ella no había ido a la escuela

Ese fue su último día, mañana tenía que regresar a su "hogar"

Eso hizo que mi corazón saltara

Entrelazándolo con amabilidad

¿Acaso ya no me quieres intimidar?

Ya en el aeropuerto se dio la idea, ella pensó que se burlaba de su casi existente amistad, y también de sus sentimientos, se arrepentía de ser como era, se arrepentía de no haber pasado más tiempo con ella en lugar que con las otras chicas

Se arrepentía de no haberse declarado como quería…. En su última oportunidad… una que nunca más regresaría

En la entrada de la subida le vino un ataque de pánico, tanto que tenía pena de irse así nada más, sin dejar claro nada

-te quiero… ¡te quiero!- grito justo en la puerta del avión con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo que si no lo hacía de la manera en la que siempre quiso jamás podría hacerlo de nuevo-¡TE QUIERO!- no le importo el hecho de que la gente lo viese raro, le importo el hecho que no se lo dijo directamente

Sin saber que ella estaba detrás de una pared dentro del aeropuerto, pero aun así escucho

-idiota…

 ** _-solo debiste decirlo así_**

* * *

muy bien, por favor dejen sus opiniones, recuerden que eso me ayuda a ser mejor escritor, pueden decirme también con que chico quieren que sea el próximo One-shot


	5. Chapter 5: Vergonzosa Adolecencia

chicas, espero su apoyo, de verdad significaría mucho para mi que me siguieran apoyando, la canción es la de titulo, solo búsquenla en youtube y la escuchan con el One-shot

* * *

 **『** **Terekakushi Shishunki』**

El sonido de la alarma lo despertó de mala gana, y en su molestia lo lanza contra la pared, poniendo un pie tras otro en su camino al baño

Se sorprendió de que la luz estuviera encendida, pero lo que más lo impresiono fue ver a la marimacho de su hermana maquillándose como si estuviera realizando algún tipo de operación de alto riesgo

Eso lo despertó de inmediato

-¿qué rayos crees que estás haciendo pequeñaja?

-¡Tora!- grito y se le cayó el delineador al lavado- ¡aagghhh! ¡Maldición!

-¡sal de aquí que me daré un baño!

-¡eres de lo peor!- grito mientras azotaba la puerta con fuerza

-¿acaso tendrá novio?- pregunto a la nada, eso para él serio el apocalipsis y para su hermano gemelo seria la muerte en vida

¿Te maquillas? A pesar de ser una niña tienes en cuenta el color

Y eso es algo molestoso

¿Qué tienes un novio? Es una ilusión dominguera

Abrió la puerta de la entrada principal arrastrando los pies del cansancio de la universidad además de haber ido a practicar en el departamento de su compañero

Las señoras de limpieza lo saludaron y cuando se metió a su cuarto

Sorpresa, sorpresa

La pequeña demonio ya estaba ahí haciendo su tarea del instituto y para rematarle, tenía puesta su chaqueta de Nailon negra para deporte favorita

Al final te metes a la fuerza a mi habitación

Con mi sudadera favorita

Aunque ya estoy acostumbrado a que la uses

Se le acerco por detrás y le despeino los cabellos

-úsala solo en casa…-dijo y en cuanto le vio la cara ya tenía su sonrisa de "te gane" en toda la cara

-¡juguemos en la PSP Tora!-le dijo o más bien le impuso mientras lo jalaba al suelo-¡juguemos!

-esta, está bien, aish, que molestia tener que soportar a una mocosa como tu…-dijo haciéndose el enfadado

-soy prácticamente una adolecente maldito viejonaso

-estoy en mis 19 años…

Así era el día a día con ella, sus procesos de crecimiento eran de los que no deberían haberse cruzado jamás

Pero él no podía estar más feliz de que se hubieran cruzado aunque a veces lo reconsideraba cuando al demonio se le daba por tener ataques de hormonas

-muy bien yo escojo a… ¡a Kusanagi!

-pequeña desastre… ¡ese es el personaje que yo uso!- le espeto con cara de molestia pero de todas maneras se reía por dentro

"úsala si quieres" sé que te estoy malcriando…

Pero igual siempre pierdo ante esa traviesa sonrisita

Pubertades que no deberían cruzarse

Tratando de engañarte con una cara de indiferencia

-¡ay por favor!-grito por enésima vez que él le ganaba de manera tan fácil, después de todo combatir con Rugal era igual a ganar si o si

-deja de llorar como una cría de cinco años (deja de hacerlo que voy a querer apretarte las mejillas en cualquier momento), eres desesperante

Y después de eso, le gano

Pero claro él se dejó ganar, si, así era se dejó ganar… ¿verdad?

Por lo que más quieras deja ya de llorar

De otra manera me dejare ganar

No es broma, hablo en serio

Pero nunca diré unas palabras tan vergonzosas

Uff

Aún recordaba el tiempo en que eran unos niñatos, él no quería por nada del mundo que sus amigos lo vieran con su hermana pequeña

Ella siempre quería pasear con él de la mano pero él se alejaba de ella, después de todo…

-ella ya tiene a Noburo para eso…-se decía a sí mismo, pero tal parecía que desde que esa niña nació siempre se la pasaba buscándolo hasta por debajo de las piedras y por las copas de los árboles, y casi siempre por eso se golpeaba por tonterías, haciendo que después pareciera a prueba de balas

También estuvo el día en que le rompió su guitarra de juguete y la ignoro por el resto del día y ella lo seguía de nuevo lloriqueando un "lo siento, lo siento" que apenas sabia pronunciar a su tierna edad

"¡no me sigas!" cuando me iba a jugar con el fin de ocultar mis jugarretas

Ya que aun siendo pequeños no me gustaba tomarte de la mano

Cogías mi juguete favorito y en tres porrazos lo destrozabas

Yo me enfadaba y te ignoraba todo el día

Pero ahora que veía el presente

De como ella estaba sentada en el suelo de la sala viendo la tele y él estaba tumbado en el sofá, la estaba mirando de reojo, pensando que en cualquier momento algún tipejo podría casarse con ella y por con siguiente se la llevaría lejos, cosa que lo molesto

Ella lo encontró mirándole y le sonrió con esa carita que hacía que se viera realmente adorable, hizo una cara de "me importa un pimiento" y ella solo se rio de él

Y lo que digo ahora es "pues que se le va hacer" ¿verdad?

Son palabras medianamente más honestas

Ocultas y vergonzosas edades rebeldes

Una cara de molestia y una sonrisa que no debieron cruzarse

De nuevo en la mañana ya estaban comiendo su desayuno, y ella como siempre con su apetito de batallón se lo comió todo en cuestión de segundos, incluso le robo su salchicha ante su mirada de molestia

Después cuando ella se iba a su instituto

-¡me voy yendo! –grito en la puerta

-¡deja de gritar maldición!

-¡ya despierta son las 7 de la mañana!

-¡voy al turno de la tarde ¿recuerdas engendro?!

-¡quédate calvo idiota!-dijo y de seguida dio un portazo

-que te vaya bien hoy… -dijo mientras veía como desaparecía por la calle a toda velocidad, últimamente iba más temprano a la escuela-vuelve a salvo….

Si no cambias en la mañana, el futuro te destrozara

No es broma

No puedo estarte vigilando para siempre como lo estado haciendo hasta ahora

Ya eran pasadas las nueve y decidió darse un baño para relajar la mente de tantos proyectos universitarios, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta

-¡AY DIOS!- grito mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta y se vestía

-¡maldito pedófilo pervertido!—grito ella mientras le lanzaba el contenedor del jabón a la cabeza

También estuvo la vez en que paseaban por el centro comercial, el parecía un fugitivo y ella estaba de nuevo con su chaqueta

-mira ese chico es lindo-dijo una chica que no tenía puesto nada decente

-vamos a hablar con él-dijo la que estaba a su lado mientras empezaban a acercarse a ambos

Pero a medio camino el pequeño demonio le abrazo el brazo y puso la mirada de taladro industrial, al instante esas chicas se alejaron y en cuanto las perdió de vista la separo con su mano

Fingiendo ser adultos

Fingiendo ser aun niños

Estaba detrás de la puerta del demonio viendo las fotos de ambos cuando eran niños y una reciente de hace algunos días mientras oía como lloraba, temía que en algún momento fuera a inundar la casa o algo parecido ya que apenas había llegado se marchó a llorar

Abrió la puerta y la vio sentada en frente de un marco con una foto en la que ella salía con sus amigos del instituto, siendo la cuestión más precisa con pelirrojo y un alvino

Vio como sacaba la foto del marco con claras intenciones de romperlo por la parte en donde estaba el pelirrojo, pero la detuvo en el acto

-¡déjame en paz maldita sea!-grito mientras quería soltarse

-¡escúchame que no pienso repetirlo ¿escuchaste?!

-¡me importa una…!

-¡vamos a comer unos helados! ¡Y no es si quieres o no! ¡Vendrás aunque tenga que arrastrarte! ¡No pienso dejar que la persona más importante para mi siga lloriqueando!

Para ya de una vez tu lloriqueo

Yo no creo que haya sido tan malo lo que pasó

"¡eres importante para mí!"

Espero lo recuerdes no pienso repetirlo en la vida

Dijo mientras la arrastraba y ella soltó la foto y una sonrisa se le dibujo en toda la cara, salto encima de él y le abrazo por el cuello

Y a partir de mañana

Para siempre estare a tu lado cuidándote de nuevo

 ** _-¡Gracias Oni-chan!_**

* * *

muy bien, por favor dejen sus opiniones, recuerden que eso me ayuda a ser mejor escritor, pueden decirme también con que chico quieren que sea el próximo One-shot


	6. Chapter 6: Ahora Te Quiero Tanto

chicas, espero su apoyo, de verdad significaría mucho para mi que me siguieran apoyando, la canción es la de titulo, solo búsquenla en youtube y la escuchan con el One-shot

en este One-shot la musica la hace una chica llamada Hina, pero imaginen que lo son los pensamientos de Armin y que Akira es el chico, eso les hará más fácil la historia

* * *

 **『Ima Suki Ni Naru』**

Estaba de espaldas en la puerta del baño, ella estaba haciendo la limpieza en el baño como castigo de haberle tirado agua a Ámber, realmente eso le pareció la mejor proeza hecha jamás en el instituto, enfrentarse a la bruja líder del nivel, era sorprendente como siempre…

-¿Armin?-sintió de nuevo su voz

-¡Akira!-el tiempo se detuvo de nuevo, como desde hace unos meses

Y solo hizo una ridícula mueca…

Si te lo dijera

Si te lo hubiera dicho

Me rendiría por completo a las cosas que siento

Ahora te quiero tanto…

Cuando la conoció ella casi ni hablaba, así que pensó que era una chica reservada que no valía la pena conocer

Pero el día en que se chocó con ella he hizo que su PSP volara por la ventana le hizo gritarle algo horrible

-¡eres una torpe!-pero para cuando se dio cuenta ella ya había saltado por la ventana, dejando atrás sus lentes que impactaron contra el suelo-¡OYE!- grande fue su impresión al ver que hizo eso, rápidamente sacó la cabeza por la ventana

Solamente vio un árbol bastante frondoso en medio de la vista y después el primer piso, tomo sus lentes de pasta negra y bajo corriendo pensando que la chica estaría muerta, pero en cuanto llego no la encontró, hasta que desde las ramas del árbol saco su cabeza mientras se columpiaba en una rama

-¡ten!- le dio su PSP sin el más mínimo rasguño en él, a diferencia de la cara de la chica que estaba llena de ellos, al igual que sus brazos y piernas-hey, de verdad lo siento, pero no entendía como puedes jugar un juego de citas y respuestas como ese…

-¡de que estas hablando es uno de los mejores, las personajes son muy lindas!-dijo como si nada hubiera pasado, no sabía si estaba feliz o molesto o aliviado…

No llamaba la atención, solamente metía la pata

"¡el solo verte me pone de los nervios!"

Y es que tú no comprendes las acciones que se te escapan

No sé si conocernos fue lo mejor

Al día siguiente recordaba como la tuvo que ayudar a forrarla con banditas por todo el cuerpo y se echó a reír en el acto, la gente se equivocaba, era una chica sorprendente y resistente, ante nada resistente…

Seguía jugando con su PSP pero ahora un juego nuevo, uno llamado Final Fantasy VII, de seguro ese se lo iba a alabar como si fuera un Dios, ya que por alguna razón quería impresionarla

Miro un segundo a través de la ventana

-¡Armin!-lo llamo y él se volteó para buscarla

-¡Aki…!- se quedó mudo al ver la sonrisa que le mandaba, y en cuando sus miradas se cruzaron sintió un pavor intenso seguido de una corriente eléctrica, no pudo más con esa sensación, así que retiro la mirada

-¿Quién es ella?-y como siempre su hermano se le aparecía por detrás con una sonrisita de "¿acaso es tu novia?"

-es una amiga…

-¿desde cuando tienes amigas en la vida real?

Auch…

Fue entonces que me di cuenta que siempre

Que nuestras miradas se cruzaran, tú me sonreías

Es un gran problema que tú seas tan inocente…

En el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de invierno estaba jugando de nuevo el juego de la otra vez, ahora ninguna chica le parecía bonita, ya sabía la razón desde algunas semanas, desde que leyó una de las tantas revistas de su hermano sobre el primer amor, y vio que los temblores, la electricidad, el pavor, llevaban a la misma cosa

"enamoramiento"

-me gusta…-dijo y por alguna razón sus sentimientos hicieron una explosión dentro de él, como si tuviera las llamas Amaterasu del Mangekyo Sharingan justo en su pecho, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba corriendo por los pasillos buscándola, sabía dónde estaba, la habían castigado para que limpiara las escaleras porque se había perdido en la carrera de orientación

Pero tenía miedo, había leído en muchos mangas que las personas que no están destinadas para siempre solo tenían pocas oportunidades para cruzar las miradas y por consiguiente hacer más fuertes sus lazos, luego ya no habían más, eso le causaba un miedo terrible

Un día me di cuenta de que te quería

¿Cuántas veces van ya?

Oye, si nuestras miradas se vuelven a cruzar…

Las que quedan se perderán, ya no abran más

Estaba con la respiración agitada, correr nunca fue lo suyo y también era molesto

-¿Armin?-su voz provino por su espalda

-ah…-se quedó frio en cuanto la vio

-¿te encuentras bien?-asintió fervientemente con la cabeza- ¿quieres decirme algo?-volvió a hacer lo mismo- ¿y es…?-le hizo seña para que lo dijera

-yo…esto…es que yo…

-¿tú qué?

-..-simplemente aparto la mirada derrotado, y volvió a verla de nuevo, no podía

Cuando llego la ceremonia de despedida él se puso a llorar como magdalena ya que ella se iría a otro instituto, y así como había aparecido llorando como un crío fue que les tomaron a ambos una foto, y a ambos les dieron una copia, fue tan vergonzoso el que ella viera esa foto de ahora en adelante…

Si te lo dijera

Si te lo hubiera dicho

Tendría que ocultar mi temblorosa voz

Ahora te quiero en verdad…

Hizo hasta lo impensable para estar junto a ella, estudio, se mató estudiando para entrar a la misma institución que ella y esos esfuerzos dieron fruto como ningún otro ya que lo logro

Estaba nervioso y ansioso por regresar al instituto, sus padres pensaron que algo le estaba pasando, y su hermano les dijo que era porque había encontrado a su princesa de videojuego deseada, a lo que él se ponía como tomate y se ponía farfullar incoherencias mientras agitaba los brazos

En cuanto vio que sus nombres estaban en la misma lista salto con euforia que no supo disimular y todos lo miraban, o al menos eso pensaba ya que cuando se dio la vuelta, la vio con un nuevo peinado, nueva ropa, y sin sus lentes; tenia puesta ropa muy femenina, completamente distinta a lo que realmente era ella en realidad

Completamente tan "no ella"

-¡buenos días!-dijo en cuanto entró y rápidamente su mirada se fijó en el fondo del salón, después entro rapido y se sentó con una clara cara de dolor

Siguió a donde fue su mirada hace un rato y vio al chico peli rojo que alguna vez ella era su mejor amiga pero desde que vino esa chica de cabello marrón y tatuajes, puso su relación de amistad de cabeza, haciendo que ahora fueran prácticamente desconocidos

Volvió a verla y vio que estaba mirando con un gran pesar y dolor como esos dos se hablaban de manera animada

Entonces entendió que se había enamorado de aquel peli rojo, de alguien que no era él

Pero aunque el pelirrojo no se dio cuenta el resto del instituto si se dio cuenta de su cambio, ahora que vestía así era imposible no reparar en sus bellas facciones

Veía como todos los chicos se le acercaban para hablarle e invitarla cosas después de la escuela

Le dolía tanto verla con ellos que se distancio de ella…

Mientras entraba, algo realmente cambio

Al final me di cuenta, pero no podía hacer nada ¿no?

Antes de eso nunca pensé que fueras una perdedora…

Pero deseaba que nunca te hubieras vuelto popular

La esquivaba siempre que podía como si fuera la peor plaga del mundo

Estaba viendo por la ventana pensando que debía hacer ahora cuando…

-¡Armin!

Giro rapido la cabeza hacia donde lo habían llamado, y ahí la vio dándole esa sonrisa que no había cambiado en nada desde que la conoció

El pavor se hizo de nuevo en él y aparto rápidamente la mirada, temiendo que las oportunidades se fueran a esfumar, tenía miedo, era un cobarde y lo sabía, pero es que daba tanto miedo llegar a perderla…

Desde ese momento era yo tan distante que…

Siempre que tú me mirabas yo me apartaba

No quiero que termine pero deseo tanto hablarte

Estaba solo en la tarde, bueno sabía que ella hoy hablaría con la chica que le buscaba pelea por el peli rojo, así que se quedó para así darle a poyo pero dijo que estaba bien y fue sola, no sabía que estaría pasando ahora

Solo estaba ahí con sus cosas y un libro de notas que casi nunca usaba, no supo por qué razón o como, pero fue su corazón el que escribió esa carta de confesión antes de que se diera cuenta

Las oportunidades de estaban acabando después de todo…

Nosotros estamos hoy igual que antes

¿Y si diera un paso más? Oye, sabias…

Las oportunidades se perderán, no volverán…

Tenía la carta en sus manos y mientras más la leía sabía que era el momento, no correr más, no esconderse más

Sabía que había un gran riesgo de por medio, pero no podía seguir conteniendo esos sentimientos en él por más tiempo, eran demasiados…

Si te lo digo

Si te lo dijera

Puede que nos distanciemos más

Pero estos sentimientos te los entregaré…

Puso emoticones por todas partes, incluso referencias a video juegos y animes que tanto les gustaban a ambos, llego a la salida, ya que su reunión con esa chica acabaría pronto

Estaba nervioso y cuando vio que ella bajaba por las escaleras con los ojos hinchados y rojos se dio una idea de que quizá no era el mejor momento, pero ya había abierto aquel caño, y ya no podía volver a cerrarlo

-el… Debrah… Castiel… dijo que…me odiaba…-dijo con clara cara de volver a derrumbarse de nuevo, el solo verla tan herida solo hizo que ya no se pudiera contener más-el me…

-¡TE QUIERO!

Lo pronuncio tan fuerte que no sabía si en verdad estaba haciendo tremendo eco en las paredes del instituto o solo lo hacían en su cabeza

Podía sentir claramente como había apretado la carta, y como la tinta aún estaba fresca de seguro se arruino, pero verla así, y en especial por alguien que no la quería en verdad…

Creo que fue el peor momento

Aunque los rastros del llanto estaban aún presentes…

Pero no pensaba ocultar más estos sentimientos

Mi boca no contuvo las palabras: "¡te quiero!"

-jajajaja…

Se sorprendió de escucharla reír, o al menos de intentar aparentarlo

-tranquilo-dijo mientras veía esa sonrisa en su cara, pero estaba apagada y dolida- no tienes que compadecerte de mí, estoy bien, sobreviviré

-ah…bueno…en ese caso…yo…nada-aparto su vista y la llevo al suelo ya que si llegaba a decir que sus sentimientos eran ciertos quizá rompería lo poco que quedaba de ella

Me dije: ¿solo un paso más?

Oye pensé que acercándome te alcanzaría, pero ahora…

Estaba abrazando aquel marco con la foto de ese dia en cuanto llego a su cuarto, estaba llorando de peor manera en comparación a la situación de la foto, cerró la puerta con pestillo porque quería estar solo y le agradeció mentalmente a Alexy que no se entrometiera esta vez

Un zumbido lo saco de su ensimismamiento durante un rato y vio que provenía de su celular

-"¿vienes a mi casa para jugar KOF?"-era un mensaje de ella

Fue cuando lo entendió, en esos momentos no tenía derecho a estar ahogándose en un vaso de agua, bueno para él era como el mar, ya que debía ser en esos momentos su soporte, ella en esos momentos necesitaba a alguien junto a ella

Incluso reprimiéndolas, se han derramado…

Aunque ya lo entendí duele tanto…

Corrió tanto como pudo y llegó a su casa como un rayo, uno de sus hermanos le abrió la puerta, él ni lo saludo y pasó corriendo hasta su habitación, la encontró un poco mejor, estaba poniendo un par de cojines, gaseosas y otras variantes de comida chatarra para ambos, se le quedó mirando sorprendida

Estaba por abrir la boca de seguro para preguntarle algo pero sabía que si escuchaba su voz tan pronto seria él quien se pondría llorar de nuevo

En cuestión de segundos la abrazo por completo acunando su cabeza en su pecho, haciéndole saber que ya no separaría de ella, que la protegería, no importaba que las oportunidades se acabaran, lo que importaba era el "ahora" y no pensaba seguir desperdiciándolo

La separo y tomo su rostro entre sus manos dándole su mejor sonrisa

¡Oye! ¡Volvamos a jugar otra vez!

 ** _-¡Ne~ Aki-chan juguemos de nuevo!_**

* * *

muy bien, por favor dejen sus opiniones, recuerden que eso me ayuda a ser mejor escritor, pueden decirme también con que chico quieren que sea el próximo One-shot


	7. Chapter 7: ¡Confesión de RIVALIDAD!

chicas, espero su apoyo, de verdad significaría mucho para mi que me siguieran apoyando, la canción es la de titulo, solo búsquenla en youtube y la escuchan con el One-shot

en este One-shot la música cuenta la historia de Koyuki quien se enamora a primera vista de una de sus compañeras viendo que a ella le gusta alguien más él decide tomar cartas en el asunto

* * *

 **『 _Kokuhaku Raibaru Sengen_ 』**

De nuevo ella estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en la clase de educación física, parecía una profesional en cada cosa que hacia

Por más que quisiera ver otras cosas en la cancha no podía ya que toda su atención estaba puesta en ella, la chica que lo trataba como era en verdad, como un chico de 15 años

Solo que veía que ella siempre miraba a un chico del cual no conocía su nombre, pero ella lo miraba y ese chico también la miraba

No

No, él no pensaba perder su cariño

 _"tú eres la razón de que, me haya enamorado así de ti"_

 _Con mí mirada siempre al pendiente de ti_

 _Con 0% posibilidades de ganar_

 _He declarado el inicio de esta guerra_

-pareces un niño pequeño Ken-era lo que le decían a menudo, en especial con ese apodo que le habían puesto por que supuestamente su nombre era muy largo, pero ¿qué culpa tenía que sus padres le hubieran puesto un nombre así?

También solo llegaba al 1.60 pero no era para tanto ¿verdad?, le parecía de muy mal gusto que los demás se burlaran de él, pero siempre que pasaba eso hacia como si no existiera y al parecer todos se olvidaban de él

-¿pero qué estás haciendo ken?-pregunto ella en cuanto lo "noto"

-yo… ¡nada no te preocupes!-dijo con una sonrisa para que ella no se preocupara, aquella situación lo hacía ver como un marginado

 _"pareces un niño"_

 _Puede que entienda porque la gente me vea así pero_

 _Me gustaran los dulces y seré un poco delicado pero ya no soy más un niño_

-claro que haces algo, es como si te hubieras salido de este mundo-dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza y despeinándoselo un poco-pero ya no deberías hacerlo ¡tú tienes que pelear!

Dijo eso poniendo una sonrisa cautivadora

Al día siguiente fue lo mismo, todos lo tomaron por un niño

 _"soy muy malo para comunicarme"_

 _Lo tengo más que claro pero…_

 _Siempre que alguien de mí se burla, me hago invisible_

 _Soy de tipo A_

-¡Kentin buenos días!-dijo ella apareciéndosele por la espalda dándole una palmada en el hombro

-¡bu-bu-bue-buenos días Akira!-dijo de seguro totalmente colorado

-¡ven vamos se nos hace tarde!- dijo ella tomándole de las manos para que apresurara el paso

-¡s-si!-dijo aún más nervioso al tener sus manos enlazadas, de solo verlas se quedó sin aire

-¡¿estás bien Ken?!-dijo cuándo casi se desplomo

 _Y cuando tú me saludaste_

 _Y me llamaste amablemente por mi verdadero nombre_

 _Todo lo que tengo es una respuesta tonta_

Apenas llego se tumbó en su cama mirando el techo, el corazón le latía con fuerza desde hace tiempo, se preguntaba tantas cosas

¿Por qué el corazón le latía así?

¿Por qué le sudaban las manos junto a ella?

-acaso… ¿esto es lo que llaman amor?

 _Todo este enamoramiento, llego tan rápido, fuerte y sin avisarme_

 _Es solo el sueño de alguien esperanzado ¿verdad?_

Al día siguiente ambos fueron al jardín de la escuela en donde deberían ayudar a los del club de jardinería, más bien, era ella la que quería ayudar, el solo la persiguió para ese lugar

-bienvenidos-ambos se voltearon y vieron a un chico de cabello verde al igual que sus ojos-hola mi nombre es Jade, es un gusto-dijo el haciendo una sonrisa radiante, él lo miro como si estuviera viendo a cualquier persona

Por otra parte ella se le quedo mirando un tanto sonrojada

Se dio cuenta, a ella le gustaba él

Entonces cuando llegaron las vacaciones se fue al internado militar, su padre le dijo que ahí podría dejar de parecer un niño, incluso mejor, que se vería como un hombre hecho y derecho

Así que no lo pensó más y lo hizo, ya en la puerta de la institución de temblaban las piernas como gelatina, así que hizo algo que ella también hizo el primer día de escuela

-¡ANIMO!

 _¡Voy a ser tu caballero más fuerte pero dame un momento!_

 _A la persona que te gusta muy pronto le voy a enviar…_

 _Con toda mi fuerza: "¡ANIMO!"_

 _¡Esta es mi declaración de guerra!_

Se pasó todas las vacaciones en ese lugar, cuando su madre lo vio se puso a llorar gritando: "¡¿qué paso con mi bebe?!", quizá solo estaba exagerando, ni que hubiera cambiado tanto

Ella quería cortarle el cabello ya que le decía que lo tenía muy largo, pero el decidió ir mejor al peluquero ya que pensaba que no valdría de nada el cambio si tenía el mismo peinado de niño

En cuanto entro al lugar todas las chicas se le quedaron mirando un rato y después volvieron a lo suyo, se sentó en una silla alejada y la modista le pregunto qué corte quería

-cualquiera está bien-ella lo miro extrañada pero empezó su trabajo y cuando termino le dio una lista de cosas y lo mando directo a las tiendas

-¡suerte! ¡De seguro esa chica se queda enamoradísima de ti con todo eso!-le grito ella en la puerta de su local, lo cual solo hizo que se pusiera rojo como tomate

Compro todo y casi le dio algo cuando vio que decía que se comprara unos lentes de contacto, por más que doliera así lo hizo, solo que cuando estuvo a punto de tirarlos pensó que sería mejor que los tuviera su mamá

 _No tengo idea de cómo llegue al peluquero_

 _Lo he estado evitando durante años_

 _Dejando a un lado mis queridos lentes_

 _Que me acompañaron durante 7 años_

En cuanto llego la amiga de Akira se le acerco

-¡increíble! ¡Ahora te ves como un chico!-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, de seguro sabía algo que él no

En cuanto llego al salón todos se le quedaron mirando pero no la encontró ahí, así que le pegunto a un chico que tenía una consola portátil en las manos en donde estaba

-¿Akira? Ella se la pasa en el jardín, es como si estuviera viviendo ahí-dijo mientras hacia un puchero pero él se fue rapido al jardín para llegar a encontrarla

 _"¡ahora te ves como un chico!"_

 _Bueno es verdad y todo eso pero_

 _Es algo extraño_

Mientras caminaba iba con más fuerza a cada paso, haciendo que sus botas hicieran de él con su acto de presencia por los pasillos, todos se volteaban a verlo y las chicas lo miraban raro de como siempre lo habían hecho, eso era extraño en muchos sentidos, tampoco estaba tan cambiado

Entonces escucho su risa y apretó más el paso, estaba nervioso de la felicidad por volver a verla, abrió la puerta de a poco y la vio sentada en el césped, el único problema ahí y que hizo que no fuera a su encuentro fue

Que ella no estaba sola

El chico de cabello verde estaba con ella entonces la vio con un gran sonrojo, mientras que él la estaba observando de manera dulce enseñándole como traspasar una planta de a maceta la suelo guiándola con sus manos

 _¿Es normal que me sienta así verdad?_

 _Incluso siendo este "nuevo yo"_

 _Sigo teniendo pocas posibilidades de ganar_

-¿mamá donde está tu imagen de ese santo?-pregunto en cuanto llego a casa y su mamá se le quedo mirando raro

 _No es que este desesperado_

 _Pero daré una pequeña suplica a ese tipo_

En cuanto regresaron al siguiente día el profesor le pidió que se presentara ya que lo tomo por nuevo

-yo… mi nombre es Kentin y…

-¡¿AAAHHH?!-grito ella levantándose de su sitio

-señorita Akira-la reprendió el profesor y luego le pidió disculpas por confundirlo y se sentó

Aunque se hubiese sentado podía sentir como alguien lo miraba, volteo al lado y efectivamente ella lo estaba mirando anonadada, mantuvieron la mirada pero él la aparto en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no podría verla mucho o sino su temperamento autoimpuesto saldrían volando por los aires y terminaría por abrazarla en frente de todos como aquella vez

 _"tú eres la razón de que, me haya enamorado así de ti"_

 _Con mi mirada siempre al pendiente de ti_

 _Sigo con 0% posibilidades de ganar esta guerra que yo mismo empecé_

Entonces se fijó en su cabello y se dio cuenta de que tenía una flor de color azul en él, podría apostar lo que fuese a que ese tipo de seguro estaba pensando en ella.

Él también pensaba mucho en ella, incluso más que aquel chico, de eso estaba seguro, siempre pesaba mucho en ella incluso antes de saber que lo que sentía era amor porque claramente eso era ¿verdad?

 _Estoy seguro que él y yo te tenemos siempre en nuestras mentes_

 _¿Crees que pueda ser algo tonto?_

 _Pero de seguro, seguro así es el amor_

Empezó la guerra esta vez en serio, a la hora de los deportes se esforzaba por destacar para que ella lo viera, saltaba más que los otros y también corría más rápido ¡incluso le gano a Castiel!

Ella estaba en un lado del gimnasio haciendo estiramientos con sus amigas, entonces lo escucho

-¿entonces es una cita? -pregunto la chica que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Rosalya

-para nada, es solo un momento que nos quedaremos después del club-dijo ella con simpleza pero sonrojada

Después de la escuela él se quedó para que cuando terminara su hora en el club pudiera acompañarla a casa

-¿esperas a alguien?-pregunto una voz detrás de él

-emmhhh, si-dijo algo estresado, pensó que era ella pero solo era una chica rubia

-bueno no hay nadie a quien esperar-dijo ella viendo el suelo

-¿ya no hay nadie?

-no me refería a eso, Akira está dentro pero de seguro se va con Jade

-¿por qué se tendría que ir con él?-pregunto mosqueado ¿qué estaba pasando?

-bueno es lo lógico ya que son novios-dijo ella mientras se iba y el entro en shock ¿qué eran novios?

Entro despacio al invernadero no vio a nadie ahí

-¡espera un segundo!-escucho, era su voz-ah espera, aquí está mi teléfono pensé que lo perdí

-eres muy olvidadiza-dijo ese chico mientras le tomaba la mano

Él se quedó callado, no dijo nada, no pestaño pero en cuanto regreso a la realidad se le empezaron a caer las lágrimas

-felicidades…-dijo bajando la cara, como queriendo dar a entender una cosa que ya era inexorable

Había perdido

 _Tu más fuerte caballero quise ser_

 _Pero ya es tarde, esta guerra ya se acabo_

 _Al parecer no soy necesario aquí…_

 _"Felicidades primer amor"_

Tumbado en su cama, viendo el techo de su cuarto, recontando la amistad que tuvieron, el enamoramiento tan repentino que sintió por ella, el sentimiento el amor rompiéndose en su pecho dolía, pero no podía estar más feliz de verla a ella sonreír

 _Todo este enamoramiento, llego tan rapido, fuerte y sin avisarme_

 _Fue el sueño de alguien esperanzado ¿verdad?_

Al día siguiente, en la entrada de la escuela que aún no estaba llena ya que era demasiado temprano se plantó bien firme, inhalo con fuerza y soltó un fuerte…

-¡BUENA SUERTE!-para ella, que le enseño como era que se quería alguien y por el que esperaba que la hiciera muy feliz

 _Muchas gracias por enseñarme lo que es el amor_

 _Así que a ti y a tu persona especial_

 _Con toda mi fuerza les digo:_

 _"¡BUENA SUERTE!"_

 _¡Gracias por haberme hecho llegar tan lejos!_

Por otra parte una chica de cabello negro estaba preparando su declaración de amor

 ** _-me gustas…_**

* * *

muy bien, por favor dejen sus opiniones, recuerden que eso me ayuda a ser mejor escritor, pueden decirme también con que chico quieren que sea el próximo One-shot, este One-shot esta a pedido de MadGHatereducirlas, gracias por tu opinión, creo que siempre tendré fallas pero tratare de reducirlas


	8. Chapter 8: Confesiones de ensayo

chicas, espero su apoyo, de verdad significaría mucho para mi que me siguieran apoyando, la canción es la de titulo, solo búsquenla en youtube y la escuchan con el One-shot

ese One-shot esta inspirado desde la perspectiva de Yuu,quien recibe de manera inesperada la declaración e su mejor amiga.

* * *

 **『Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu』**

Impresión

Estupefacción

¿Había otra palabra para describir esta situación? No sé quizá…

¡¿Una que realmente pudiera explicar esto?!

 _Me sorprendiste bastante_

 _Diciendo que desde hace tiempo te gusto yo_

 _¿Estas escuchando el fuerte latido de mi corazón?_

 _Me pregunto en verdad_

-jajajaja-Su risa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y casi hizo que le diera un infarto-¡tranquilo, solo estaba practicando!-dijo de manera inocente

-¡¿Quién rayos practica así con su amigo?!-pregunto con todos sus nervios a flor de piel

-ya cálmate por todos los cielos Alexy-dijo ella poniendo sus manos en la nuca- además sé que te gustan los chicos-dijo ella como restándole importancia

El solo la miro tratando de que se le pegara aquella tranquilidad que emanaba ella en ese momento, su corazón le estaba corriendo de manera terrible, hasta tenía miedo de que en algún momento se le fuera a detener

Pero a todo esto…

¡¿Cómo diablos es que ella estaba tan relajada?!

 _Al final fue solo un ensayo_

 _Pero siendo serios_

 _¿Quién rayos hace eso?_

Entonces la pregunta le vino demasiado pronto a la cabeza

-¿qué? ¿Te gusta alguien?-dijo para chincharla, ya que ella se veía adorable cuando trataba de cambiar ese tipo de temas

-la verdad es que si-dijo desviando la cabeza para otra parte-es un chico muy genial-por más que no le dejara ver su cara, ya sabía que ella tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas

Por alguna razón eso le hizo un nudo en la boca del estomago

 _¿Es que acaso te gusta alguien?_

 _Eso es algo que me cuesta asimilar_

-lo que sea…ya es tarde, debemos…

-¿y si lo intentamos?

Ella se volteó a mirarlo con los ojos como platos, como si en cualquier momento le fuera a dar algo

-¡tranqui solo es broma!-dijo él pero ella seguía con los ojos muy abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas-esto…tierra llamando a Akira ¿estás ahí?-pregunto mientras le pasaba la mano frente a los ojos, entonces ella reacciono

Ella se puso a darle puñetazos débiles como si fueran patas de gato

-¡no me digas eso!-grito ella totalmente roja

-¡solo te devuelvo lo que me hiciste! Esa broma fue de muy mal gusto…

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato después de eso

-mejor vámonos por ahí…-dijo ella y él se alegro

-¡vamos de tiendas!

 _Pero cuando dije: "¿y si vamos en serio?"_

 _Solo te la devolví, lo siento_

 _"creo que mejor vamos por ahí a pasear un rato…"_

Ya en su casa se había metido a tomar un baño caliente, pero después de volver a pensar en la "declaración de prueba" puso el agua fría ya que se estaba mareando con la caliente.

No sabía por qué pero algo dentro de él le gritaba que se detuviera y que no la ayudara a practicar para que se le confesase a otro tipo, y cuando quería saber por qué no quería ayudarla solo le venía a la cabeza una imagen de ella sonriendo

No pudiendo soportar la imagen metió la cabeza dentro de la bañera

 _De seguro mañana le dirás_

 _Lo que sientes a esa persona especial_

 _Duele estarte ayudando pero te lo prometí…_

Después de que salió del baño vio que en su celular había mensajes

Todos eran de ella que le decía:

"¡Mañana es la última practica!"

Estaba sentado en el suelo de su habitación, Armin estaba abajo jugando sus juegos de línea, y él estaba ahí solo viendo la pantalla de celular como si fuera lo más importante del mundo

"¿en serio te gusta tanto ese tipo?"

Lo escribió tratando, de alguna manera desconocida por el mismo, calmarse y alejarse de aquel calor molesto que tenía en la boca del estómago

 _Sé que me estoy mintiendo a mí mismo_

 _Pero aun así te ayudaré_

 _¡Voy a esforzarme por sonreírte!_

 _Mientras que tu confesión practicas conmigo…_

"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Es el mejor chico del mundo!"

Le respondió ella y l se tuvo que tragar la bilis que le subía por la garganta, la electricidad le recorrió por la espalda, se levantó a la velocidad de la luz con intenciones de aventar el teléfono contra el piso, pero entonces sonó y se detuvo como un rayo al escuchar el sonido del emoji que ella usaba

"¡si soy sincera mañana me le declarare después de declararme a ti!"

Se quedó de piedra... ¿acaso ella era tan cruel?...con eso, se limitó a sentir los estragos de los celos, amargura, dolor, exasperación, cuando ya no pudo más con eso se tiro a su de cara

 _Deberías poder hacerlo sola_

 _Sin utilizarme de esta manera_

 _¡Ahora tengo que mentirte fingiendo estar feliz por ti!_

Estaba parado en frente de la escuela, había dejado a Armin roncando en casa ya que no encontró manera humana de moverlo

-¡ALEXY!-escucho la voz de su amiga y automáticamente se volteo

-hola Aki…-se quedó mudo, ella en ese preciso instante estaba…

-¿paso algo?-pregunto ella abriendo a propósito más los ojos, como tratando de hacer que se fije en lo que tenia

-¿te has maquillado?-pregunto el estupefacto, casi sin aliento, nunca la había así de maquillada, bueno tampoco era mucho, solo un poco de delineador de ojos negro, y en concluyente vio que era el que compro junto a él y Rosa

-¡sí! ¡Quiero dar lo mejor de mí! ¡Mira!-dijo mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos varios amuletos, tanto chinos como japoneses y de otros países de los cuales no tenía idea

-¿pero cuantos llevas ahí?-pregunto estupefacto

-¡llevo 30, ni más ni menos!

 _Preparaste varios amuletos_

 _Creo que hoy sí que vas en serio_

 _Yo no esperaba que te arreglaras_

 _Así por una persona en especial_

Ya era la salida, el día, para su horror, paso demasiado rapido, osea no era que tuviera miedo de que aquel tipo la rechazara o algo así, él tenía miedo de que llegasen a empezar a salir, era extraño

Él siempre pensó que cuando ella llegara a tener novio él se pondría muy feliz, después lograría conquistar a Kentin y luego irían a una cita triple con Rosa y su novio mayor.

Así sería el mundo cuando ella tuviera novio, pero ahora… deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el chico la rechazara, por más cruel que sonaba eso así quería que fuera, para que ella fuera donde él a buscar consuelo

Quería escaparse antes de que ella lo pillara, pero no fue lo suficientemente rapido y ella lo embosco casi en la entrada del salón, cada palabra que ella le decía de manera extraña lo hacían tremendamente feliz, pero en cuanto recordaba que eran sentimientos para otra persona, se le rompía de a pocos el corazón

Por eso cuando ella acabo reunió esos sentimientos de las palabras que le dijo quitándole el hecho de que eran para otra persona, y le sonrió con toda el alma

-¡de seguro lo logras! ¡Estare pidiendo por tu suerte!-dijo mientras se iba paso apresurado a la puerta pero entonces sintió que lo sujetaba dela manga de su chaqueta

 _Ya que este es el último ensayo_

 _Una vez más te tendré que mentir_

 _"estaré pidiendo por tu suerte"_

Se volteó para verla, pero como era más alto que ella, y además ella tenía la mirada cabizbaja, no le pudo ver la cara

-¿pasa al…?

-¡perdóname Alexy!-dijo ella levantando la cara, dejando ver que estaba completamente sonrojada-¡la verdad es que yo… yo...!

Le escucho todo, bueno, estaba tan conmocionado que no entendía sus palabras pero eso no era porque quisiera, sino porque los latidos de su corazón no lo dejaban escuchar más haya de algunas palabras

"me has gustado desde hace mucho"

"realmente al principio no supe qué clase de sentimiento era"

"pero entonces me di cuenta de… ¡de que me gustas mucho Alexy!

 _"¡lamento haberte mentido, pero la verdad es que me gustas tú!"_

 _Tu voz temblaba e iba muy rapido_

 _Queriendo transmitir todos esos sentimientos_

Cuando ella dejo de hablar, se cohibió de nuevo, totalmente sonrojada y con los ojos cristalinos, realmente adorable, pero también dándola sensación de que… ya estaba preparada para ser rechazada

-bueno yo... Solo quería decírtelo, o te estoy obligando a que me des una respuesta…-a veces odiaba conocerla tan bien- bueno yo… nos vemos mañana-dijo al momento que paso por su lado entonces la toma del antebrazo haciendo que se detuviera

-Akira…-la llamo, por alguna razón, sentía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era correcto-¡yo siento lo mismo!-dijo con la mejor sonrisa que le pudo dar ella solo se sonrojo de sobremanera

 _Deja de marearme tanto con todo esto_

 _Tratando de parecer serio digo: "¡yo siento lo mismo!"_

-pero…pero… ¡¿ACASO NO ERAS GAY?!-pregunto ella estupefacta, como si no se creyera lo que pasaba

-bueno pues… creo que desde que te conozco…lentamente me volví bisexual…jeje-dijo haciendo esa sonrisilla tonta para tratar de quitarle la interrogante que ella tenía pintada en toda la cara

-me vas a dar un infarto un día de estos…

-esa es mi línea-dijo el mientras la abrazaba, ella se puso quieta durante un rato pero después le correspondió

Sabía que su corazón iba a mil, ella estaba a la altura de su pecho, lo más seguro era que lo escuchaba como si lo tuviera pegado en un audífono

 _¿Estas escuchando el fuerte latido que está saliendo de mi corazón?_

 _Este fuego que crece en mi pecho_

 _Dime que tú también lo estas sintiendo_

 ** _-de verdad me gustas…_**

* * *

muy bien, por favor dejen sus opiniones, recuerden que eso me ayuda a ser mejor escritor, pueden decirme también con que chico quieren que sea el próximo One-shot


	9. Chapter 9:La Promesa Sin Palabras

chicas, espero su apoyo, de verdad significaría mucho para mi que me siguieran apoyando, la canción es la de titulo, solo búsquenla en youtube y la escuchan con el One-shot

ese One-shot esta inspirado en como dos amigos de la infancia prometen protegerse con una promesa en el corazón.

* * *

 **『** **Kotoba no iranai Yakusoku』**

La veía al fondo del salón todos los días, parecía que solo salía de su pequeño escondite para mirar por la ventana, nunca le había visto los ojos, tenía los mechones de su cabello demasiado largos en la parte de la frente, y casi siempre se ponía lentes de sol y cuando se los quitaba cerraba los ojos

Nunca nadie le había visto los ojos

 _Nunca estarás sola_

 _No temas yo estoy aquí para ti_

 _Vamos… ahora_

 _Abre tus ojos_

Ella no jugaba con las niñas, ellas decían que era demasiado brusca y que siempre estropeaba la comida del juego

Así que un día ella se acercó para jugar futbol y todos aceptaron, a cambio de que ella dejara ver sus ojos si ganaban, pero si ellos perdían la dejarían jugar como si fuese uno más

Ella les gano en muy poco tiempo y por ende ahora jugarían juntos

Él pensaba que eso era muy genial y por ende la busco para jugar otra vez pero ella no le hacía caso cuando la llamaba o le tiraba del hombro, de manera accidental le jalo los cabellos y empezaron una pelea bastante fuerte, ambos acabaron con muchos golpes

Tal fue el grado de su pelea que los llevaron a un salón apartado y sus padres estaban con el director, él estaba furioso, hasta que de repente escucho unos sollozos ahogados

-oye…-trato de llamarla y ella, olvidando de no dejar que nadie le viera los ojos, alzo la cara dejándole ver como su pequeño rostro tenía cardinales por las mejillas

Pero lo que más le dolió fue ver sus ojos, eran distintos, uno verde y el otro azul, estaban brillantes por las lágrimas que quería retener, parecían los de un gato

El padre de ella salió y se la llevo en brazos al ver que tenía lastimado también el pie

La habían expulsado ya que era su tercera pelea en un mes, solo pudo ver como se aferraba con fuerza al cuello de su padre

-Lo siento…-dijo por lo bajo, teniendo la esperanza de que ella pudiese oírlo

 _Muchas veces te herí_

 _Cuando en realidad solo quería alcanzarte_

 _Estábamos dejando cicatrices hondas_

 _Cuando yo solo quería una razón para estar a tu lado_

 _"lo siento"_

En su culpabilidad la siguió a la escuela en donde estaba ahora

No tenía el valor para encararla, ya que siendo sinceros no le iba a decir "hola mi nombre es Viktor ¿no me recuerdas? Soy el chico que hizo que te expulsaran de la otra escuela"

Qué horror

Las cosas le iban peor que en la anterior escuela, ahora no hablaba ni con los niños, quería hablarle, quería disculparse pero no tenía el valor suficiente de verle la cara de nuevo

Pero fue un día en que vio que los matones de otro grado se metieron con ella que junto valor y los enfrento

 _No me olvides nunca_

 _Cree en mí_

 _Espérame_

 _Porque yo siempre iré por ti_

Literalmente no supo cómo pudo que llego a golpear a uno de esos tipos en la cara y lo tiro al piso, al instante volteo a verla, ella lo estaba mirando desde el suelo, o eso parecía con todos sus mechones de cabello en su cara

Sin que se diera cuenta, ella mando a volar a los otros tipos, dejándole ver que no lo necesitaba

 _La llama del valor, iluminara mi corazón_

 _Aun cuando sientas que no puedes más_

 _¡Yo estaré ahí, te ayudare!_

 _¡No te preocupes estaremos bien!_

Por otra parte, él estaba molido, con solo un golpe lo hicieron pomada, ella aún no se quitaba los mechones de cabello que tenía esparcidos por su cara, pero aun así se tumbó a su lado y lo acompaño durante el resto del día hasta que se pudo poner en pie

-me llamo Viktor-dijo

-…-ella solo parecía mirar al otro lado

-…-decidió callarse, quizá fuese lo mejor, hasta que

-Akira…-dijo ella, con una voz casi grave, él sonrió con alegría y vio que ella levanto un lado de la boca en una risa ladina bastante rara y graciosa

 _¡Desde ahora prometeré que siempre junto a ti yo estare!_

 _Incluso si nos alejamos_

 _Esta promesa que nos une_

 _Estará siempre en nuestros corazones_

-estás loca-le repuso el en cuanto vio que ella traía a ese niñito que no se hablaba con nadie

-se llama Kentin y jugara con nosotros, tu no lo decides, este es mi equipo- dijo ella con voz firme, se habían llevado mejor desde esa vez, pero ella no dejaba que le viera de nuevo los ojos

De manera casi milagrosa lograron un 9-1, esa chica podía hacer milagros o algo así

Estaban yendo hacia la cafetería cuando lo oyó, un par de voces que susurraban

-estoy seguro de que hizo trampa- decían y él se quedó estático apretando con fuerza los puños

-es una molestia-dijo el otro

-no pasa nada…-le dijo ella sin mirar atrás, pero él se dio la vuelta para encarar a esos chicos, ella lo detuvo- ven, no pasa nada...-ella le tomo está vez la mano y lo guio a la cafetería

Pero en cuanto se separó de ella fue tras esos chicos y los encontró n la azotea

 _Ya sabes que eres terrible en esto_

 _Pero aun así siempre logras lo imposible_

 _No tienes interés en lo que digan de ti_

 _Pero aun así la venganza por sus palabras yo tomare_

 _"mira ahora"_

-oigan ustedes-los llamo y todos se voltearon a él-hablar de esa manera de alguien como ella ¿acaso no son ustedes los que molestan?

Uno lo empujo contra la pared y los demás le siguieron

 _No me olvides nunca_

 _Y siempre será así_

 _Sin saberlo, eres muy valiente_

En cuestión de segundos empezó a escuchar como unos pasos fuertes se acercaban a toda velocidad, entonces la vio, dando un salto descomunal ella alzo su puño con fuerza y decisión

-¡Shanaroo!- grito antes de hacer volar al chico de mayor tamaño con su fuerte puñetazo

Cuando ella acabo con todos esos tipos se acercó a él, le tendió su mano, parecía que tenía roto un dedo

-¿estás bien?-pregunto ella y el levanto la mirada, tenía un pequeño hilillo de sangre en su labio y barbilla, pero algo además de eso lo sorprendió

Ella lo estaba mirando con sus ojos al descubierto, esta vez no estaban llorosos y brillaban con una fuerza asombrosa, sus cabellos volaron por una ráfaga de aire y eso solo hizo resaltar la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro

-uhhh…-dijo desviando la mirada pero aceptando su mano, el corazón se le acelero

-¿qué pasa?

 _Sin vacilación, tus pasos nunca perdieron fuerza_

 _Las heridas_

 _El dolor_

 _Todo está bien ahora_

La jalo al piso y cayo a su lado, se quejó con él durante un rato pero después se quedó callada

-es linda…

-¿qué?

-tu mirada, deberías cortarte esos mechones, todos te querrán más si te los cortas-dijo y vio que ella se tocaba sus cabellos

-no necesito que nadie me quiera-dijo con voz queda mientras miraba al cielo

-pues yo quiero que la gente te quiera-no supo por qué lo dijo, pero lo hizo, ella lo estaba mirando con curiosidad reflejado en sus grandes ojos

-Okey…

 _La promesa siempre seguirá_

 _Yo te protegeré siempre_

 _Incluso si alguna vez nos separamos_

 _Esta promesa que nos une_

 _Nunca se romperá_

Empezaron la secundaria, ahora eran muy cercanos, y él conoció ese lado fuerte, protector y gracioso que tenía ella

Entraron a la secundaria, y el no pudo olvidar como ella se partió de risa al ver cómo le quedaba grande su uniforme, ella se desenvolvió más, hablaba abiertamente

Es más, el día en el que ella llego con los mechones del rostro recortados haciendo que se vieran sus ojos, casi se le subió el corazón a la garganta

El empezó a crecer y ella también, pero en cuanto vieron que él crecía más que ella, ella hizo un puchero de lo más adorable

Ella aumento su léxico, tal vez algunas palabras no se podían decir en horario de todos los públicos pero al menos ya nadie se metía con ella

 _No hay nada que decir_

 _Nuestra promesa siempre fue así_

Paso en una mañana que el llego más tarde de lo normal, pero ella seguía esperándolo en la entrada de la escuela a pesar de que las clases ya hubieran empezado

Le dijo lo mismo que le dijo su padre, que se tenía que ir de Paris para que así tuvieran mejor posición económica

Pensó que ella lo golpearía, pensó que nunca más le dirigiría la palabra

-lo entiendo-fue lo que dijo, con bastantes lagrimas escurriendo por su rostro que había adquirido feminidad a través de los años de conocerla, ella se las seco tratando de esconderlas

Solo atino a abrazarla de manera que su rostro quedara cubierto por su pecho

Ella lloro en su pecho de manera abierta, gritando de dolor como si le hubieran dado un golpe bajo, dando pequeños respiros intempestivos para recuperar el aliento

Él lloro de manera silenciosa en el hueco que había entre su hombro y cuello, abrazándola por encima de los hombros, protegiendo su llanto del resto el mundo, protegiéndola como se había prometido

Cuando escucho el motor de un auto, al instante alzo la vista y vio que era el de su padre

Ella dejo de llorar y él se obligó también a detenerse, ella se separó primero y su corazón se retorció al ver las marcas del llanto en su rostro, lo acuno en sus manos y beso sus parpados, ella se puso de puntitas apartándole el cabello de la frente para darle después un beso en ella

En cuanto se subió al auto la escucho susurrar tan bajito que parecía un lamento

-suerte…

Él se volvió para mirarla y con todas sus fuerzas le sonrió apretando fuerte su mandíbula ya que de otra manera terminaría por decirlo todo

Ya no podía decirle nada, no sería justo, ni para él ni para ella

 _Incluso nuestras peleas se fueron desvaneciendo_

 _"lo entiendo"_

 _Tú y yo_

 _Ya no nos volveremos a cruzar más_

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Casi 4 años desde que se despidieron en esa calle, se preguntaba cómo se vería ahora, como estaría, estaba caminando en busca de poder verla de nuevo

Entonces vio como en un callejón estaban acorralando a una chica de cabello morado, eran de ese tipo de chicos que siempre acosaban a las chicas, decidió que lo mejor sería ponerse su capucha, con esos tipos nunca se sabía

-vamos…-uno de esos estaba forzando a la chica, ella solo se aferró más a lo que parecía un cuadernillo de dibujo

Él le dio un fuerte puñetazo a uno de esos tipos, pero eran demasiados para él, tomo a la chica de cabellos morados en sus brazos y la protegió con su propio cuerpo de las patadas y de los golpes

-¿Violeta dónde estás?-escucho una voz grave, muy familiar

-¡Akira!-grito la chica en sus brazos y algo en su corazón se rompió

 _Nunca me olvides_

 _Jamás_

 _Y esto siempre será así_

 _Así que no necesito ninguna señal_

-¡ustedes!-grito la chica que venía a toda velocidad y planto el puño en el estómago de uno de esos tipos, él la siguió hasta que al final todos ellos se fueron como cobardes

La vio entonces de mejor manera

Había crecido un poco más, su rostro ya estaba más definido, más maduro, vestía casi de negro completo pero tenía azul también, algunas cosas no cambiaban en ella

 _La llama del valor, ilumina nuestra promesa_

 _Incluso si hay dolor, carga y heridas_

 _Entre los dos lo soportaremos_

 _"estaremos bien"_

-Violeta ve con los demás-dijo ella mientras se limpiaba un poco de tierra de la cara

-¿pe-pero tú no vendrás? -pregunto la chica mientras trataba de no llorar en algún momento

-ya los alcanzo-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Él estaba en el piso, nunca pensó volver a encontrarla de esa manera, era nostálgico y eso lo hizo reír con ganas

-me pareces conocido ¿nos hemos visto antes?-pregunto ella ladeando la cabeza

-mira que eres cruel-dijo él mientras se tiraba por completo en el piso, le hizo una seña para que le siguiera mientras se sacaba su capucha, se le quedo mirando durante un rato con cara de asombro, el rostro se le ilumino y abrió mucho los ojos antes de que se diera cuenta

Ella lo abrazo

 _La promesa que nos unió_

 _Yo siempre la mantendré_

 _Incluso si alguna vez estamos separados_

-¡te extrañe mucho Viktor!- dijo ella en lo que parecía un sollozo- ¡te extrañe demasiado idiota!

 _Esta promesa que nos une_

 _Hoy renació_

 ** _-te lo prometí ¿no?_**

* * *

muy bien, por favor dejen sus opiniones, recuerden que eso me ayuda a ser mejor escritor, pueden decirme también con que chico quieren que sea el próximo One-shot


	10. Chapter 10: La Cola del Perrito

chicas, espero su apoyo, de verdad significaría mucho para mi que me siguieran apoyando, la canción es la de titulo, solo búsquenla en youtube y la escuchan con el One-shot

* * *

 **『Wanwan Tēru』**

Escucho un chiste de la nada de los chicos que se sentaban frente a él y sonrió con la ayuda de uno de sus dedos

- _ **ese tipo da miedo ¿verdad?**_ -dijo una de las chicas del salón y el saco al instante un libro de texto

- _ **¡a que sí!**_ -dijo la otra

- _ **¡es desagradable!**_ -dijo la de antes alzando la voz, de seguro para que él les prestara caso, solo eran chicas molestas

Ya estaban molestándolo ni bien entro, esa era su nueva manera de llamar su atención el ultimo tiempo

 _Ser amistoso se me da terrible_

 _No puedo poner una sonrisa falsa_

 _Aunque me digan que soy desagradable_

 _Me pongo un libro en frente y hago como si nada_

- _ **Buenos días Demonio** -_ oh, sí, su nombre no le hacía justicia tampoco ¿pero que tenían en la cabeza sus padres?- _ **hoy también tienes cara de querer matar a alguien**_ -le bromeo con una sonrisa en la cara

- _ **como digas…** -_gruño por lo bajo, si levantaba la cabeza ahora ella le vería la cara de idiota

Se lo negaba en lo que fueron los primeros meses del año, pero ahora se habían esparramado todos sus sentimientos tontos por todas las partes de su bendita cabeza

Entonces sintió como su mano le despeinaba los ya descolocados mechones negros y marrones

- _ **pareces un niño**_ -se rió de nuevo, ahora viéndolo como si fuera su hermanito…

 _"buenos días, hoy también tienes esa cara"_

 _Sin embargo tú me estás hablando hoy también_

 _Aunque me lo niegue, me gustas_

 _Por eso te ruego no me mires como tu hermano pequeño_

Estaban hablando de trivialidades de nuevo, él estaba más que nada escuchando lo que ella decía, de las locuras que pasaban en su casa y que al parecer no tendrían fin jamás

- _ **oye Akira**_ -le llamo un chico que apenas había conocido, era molestoso, eso sí sabía- _ **¡no te le acerques mucho que te va a morder!**_

Se le erizaron todos los cabellos de la nuca y estampo el puño contra la carpeta

- _ **¡hey! Demonio no lo escuches**_ \- le dijo en forma de reprimenda por lo que hizo

- **…** -el solo inclino la cabeza

- _ **¡eso, enséñale a ser buen perro!**_ -grito el chico, pero él en vez de tirarle de todos los dientes se acercó a al oído de la chica y le dijo que…

- _ **¿¡ENSERIO SON HOMOS?!**_

- _ **¿¡QUÉ?!**_

Era bueno que ella hablara sin tantos filtros

 _"Si te le pones más cerca, te morderá"_

 _¡Puedo escuchar como hablan eso de mí!_

 _Por favor, ya déjenme en paz…_

 _Ya que soy como un perro callejero después de todo_

Gracias al cielo ella le había prestado sus cuadernos, ya que se quedó dormido en plena clase y no tomo apunte de nada, ella se los dio sin decir nada más que un "no te preocupes", su amabilidad no tenía límites

Uno de los cuadernos se le cayó y vio claramente que en sus páginas finales decía: "¡ánimo!" acompañado de varias caritas felices y sonrisas

Se rio bastante y esas caritas le animaron en serio el día, ella era un caso, bueno no tanto como él pero era un caso

 _Miré en la parte de atrás de la página_

 _Y flotaban sonrisas que me encantaron_

 _Cuando hoy suene la campana_

 _Voy a hablarte de manera realmente sensata_

Cuando le devolvió los cuadernos no sabía si decirle que había escrito algo en el reverso de uno, era vergonzoso y muy a su manera

- _ **¿Qué pasa?**_ -le pregunto haciendo que se sobresaltara y casi tirara el cuaderno justo en la parte en donde había escrito

- ** _nada…_** -le gruño de nuevo ¿en serio que pasaba con él?

No podía, por más que lo intentara, dormir ya que siempre que cerraba los ojos su rostro y esa sonrisa tan amable se le venían de sopetón a la cara, haciendo que en acto reflejo se cubriera la cara con una almohada, como si ella lo estuviera observando

 _Ah pero como era obvio_

 _Hoy va a ser también imposible_

Estaba yendo de nuevo a la escuela, ese día estaba yendo temprano y de repente lo sintió

- ** _huele…huele a verano…_** -dijo mientras miraba al cielo, pensar en el verano hacia que se emocionara bastante, en especial porque se acercaba san Valentín

Y con ese tema, las cosas siempre eran raras, ya que él siempre estaba a la defensiva, por consiguiente ninguna chica se le había acercado, bueno teniendo como exclusión a ella

- _ **ya deja de ver al cielo así…**_ -dijo mientras le rascaba justo detrás de la oreja* y él se sintió en el cielo- _**que lindo eres**_ -dijo y aparto su mano

¿Es que acaso no lo tomaba como un hombre?

 _Supongo que soy demasiado cauteloso_

 _Pero aun así me perdí en estas cosas del amor_

 _"no deberías quedarte mirando el cielo"_

 _No quiero que me trates como tu hermanito menor…_

- _ **estoy seguro de que le gusta la chica de pelo negro**_

- _ **sí, la medio asiática**_

¿Cómo rayos se habían enterado? ¡Él nunca se lo había contado a nadie, bueno tampoco es que tuviera mil amigos para hablar de eso!

Sabía que su cabello en la parte de su cuello se había erizado y que ahora su cara estaba de mil colores

- _ **¿y si la coqueteamos para molestarlo?**_

- _ **suena bien**_ -ese par se estaba acercando a ella en frente de sus narices, no lo soporto más y agarrando su banca se puso en frente de ella como defendiéndola mientras miraba de la peor manera esos tipos

- _ **¡GUAU, GUAU!**_ \- y así los persiguió por todo el salón para tirarles encima su banca mientras ellos corrían y ella le decía que solo era una broma idiota y que se detuviera

 _"estoy seguro que ella le gusta"_

 _¡No recuerdo haber dicho que me gusta jamás!_

 _Venga ya quiero que me dejen tranquilo_

 _Así que ladre como un perro callejero real_

 _"¡guau, guau!"_

Estaba en la azotea de la escuela, ella se había molestado porque le tiro la banca a esos idiotas ¿acaso no debería estar feliz de que la hubiese defendido?

Le había gritado mientras llevaba a ambos chicos a la enfermería y él se encerró ahí para tratar de aclarar la mente, pero en vez de eso se largó a llorar como un niño pequeño

- _ **oye ¡abre la puerta sé que estas aquí!**_ -grito ella del otro lado y él se limpió rápidamente sus tontas lágrimas y se levantó, cuando abrió la puerta le estampo su maletín en la cara

- _ **¡¿Qué?!**_ -grito mientras sentía el daño del golpe en su nariz

- ** _no pienso perderme el nuevo capítulo de mi anime favorito, así que muévete_** -dijo ella con una sonrisa algo escondida

- ** _si…_** -dijo por lo bajo y en pleno camino a casa volvió a hacerle cosquillas por detrás de la oreja

 _El reverso de mi oculto corazón_

 _Tiene sentimientos demasiado transparentes_

 _Las sombras que se extendían después de clase_

 _Eran las nuestras volviendo juntos a casa_

 _Creo que hoy no podré enrollar mi cola…_

Ese día se quedó de piedra viendo como algún chistoso había escrito en toda la pizarra:

"¡ha Demonio le gusta Akira!" "¡se toman de la mano para ir juntos a casa!" "¡le besa en la oreja!"

Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, si ella llegara a leer eso lo más probable es que se sintiera avergonzada de él y que se alejara de él por consiguiente

 _El viento sopla acompañándonos_

 _Pero, yo era completamente obstinado_

- ** _oh por favor ¿es verdad que no? Ya deja de actuar, es obvio que te gusta_**

- ** _se equivocan… ¡yo la odio!_** -grito para que de una vez por todas dejaran de molestarla, de que la enredaran así con él

Pero entonces la vio parada en la puerta, sin ninguna expresión en su cara, ella entro en el salón con la misma expresión a paso lento, el hasta ahora se había quedado de piedra, pero decidió seguirla

\- **_o-oye…_** -le tomo la parte de la manga de la camisa mirando para abajo su cabello negruzco, la diferencia de tamaños era bastante- ** _lo de…lo de antes era… solo una mala…broma…eso es todo…_** -dijo pero ella siguió su camino hacia su sitio y el solo cerró la boca

En la salida se preguntó si ella seguía molesta, la espero en el salón pero ella no volvía, entonces la vio por la ventana, que estaba sola y sin nadie a su lado

Bajo rapido y vio como ella se iba sola a casa, ya que no tenía derecho de seguirla ahora, así que saco de sus entre sus cuadernos aquel que aún no le había devuelto y se lo lanzo

- ** _¡¿Qué rayos te ha picado hoy?!_** -escucho que le grito pero por nada del mundo la voltearía a ver con la cara llena de lágrimas

 _"¡se equivocan!"_

 _"¡la odio!"_

 _Ya sé que era mentira, lo de que te odiaba_

 _No quiero, pero me pregunto si mañana te lo puedo decir_

Se volvió a levantar temprano, quizá más temprano de lo normal, pero ahora miraba el cielo con una expresión de lejanía, de seguro ella ya no querría ni acercársele

Por eso por más estúpido que sonase él estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ella llegara en cualquier momento para ir juntos a la escuela mientras recordaba todas las vivencias que quizá nunca se volverían a repetir

 _La niebla de la mañana en el cielo_

 _Hace que hoy realmente quiera ser honesto_

 _Con mi voz perdida pedí un deseo_

 _Que tu voz se acercara detrás de mí_

- _ **¡buenos días Demonio!**_ -ella apareció detrás de él con una sonrisa extendiéndose por toda su cara y a él de manera inconsciente se le escaparon las lágrimas de alivio

- _ **…-**_ se le quedo mirando hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba llorando en frente suyo, así que cuando sintió que sus colores se le subían de manera peligrosa a la cara, simplemente la bajo

 _"¡buenos días!" dijiste con una gran sonrisa_

 _Mis sentimientos se revolvieron, era evidente_

 _Mis mejillas se colorean de rojo_

 _Y para que no puedas verlo, miro hacia abajo_

 _Estoy por mover mi cola por este tonto amor…_

- _ **lo siento…**_ -dijo ahora sin gruñirle

- _ **ten...-**_ ella le pasó el cuaderno que le dio con un ligero sonrojo

Él lo tomo sin mucha convicción y leyó la parte de atrás, para cuando se dio cuenta ella ya estaba varios pasos por delante de él y sin pensárselo dos veces la siguió

 ** _-¡espérame!_**

* * *

muy bien, por favor dejen sus opiniones, recuerden que eso me ayuda a ser mejor escritor, pueden decirme también con que chico quieren que sea el próximo One-shot


	11. Chapter 11: La Afirmación del Corazón

chicas, espero su apoyo, de verdad significaría mucho para mi que me siguieran apoyando, la canción es la de titulo, solo búsquenla en youtube y la escuchan con el One-shot

* * *

 **『Heart No Shuchou』**

A toda velocidad, corría del salón a la reja de la azotea, se impulsó con tal fuerza que al impactar con la reja sus brazos y manos se hicieron daño, pero aun así siguió presionándolos para descargar la ira de su corazón

- **¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO DIJE?!** -grito desesperada mientras veía como las lágrimas caían sin control por sus ojos- **¡MALDICIÓN!**

 _La bondad reprimida hizo que rompiera en llanto_

 _"¿Por qué no lo dije?"_

Al día siguiente se levantó sintiendo las costras en sus brazos, pero no hubo dolor, se vistió rápido y se fue a la escuela antes de que alguien le preguntara cualquier cosa.

En cuanto llego a la entrada de la secundaria sentía como un vacío se le formaba en el pecho, ahora que Viktor no estaba las cosas se habían puesto difíciles no solo por el hecho de que ella dependiera mucho de él, sino que era él quien mantenía el orden entre todos ya que era el más fuerte, era el "Jjang"* como le había llamado una chica extranjera.

- **ahora ya no está…** -susurro para ella misma, sintiendo como aquel agujero en su pecho solo se agrandaba, en cuanto entro al salón escucho esas palabras de nuevo

- **la odio…**

 **-ojala se muera de una vez…**

Eso era el resultado de que Viktor se hubiese ido, nadie podía pedir ayuda a nadie ya que los matones, ya tanto mujeres como hombres empezaron a hacer de las suyas desde la primera semana de su partida, en su salón el objetivo de todos era una chica de cabello negro azulado y ojos del mismo color, las mujeres la llamaban "prostituta" y los hombres la llamaban "pechos de prostituta"

Pero

¿Qué culpa tenía esa pobre chica de tener ese cuerpo?

 _"La odio"_

 _Alguien riéndose la señala_

 _Y lo han logrado, ella ahora está herida_

 _Aun con los murmullos enfermizos_

 _Tratando de dejar de dar vueltas_

Aquella chica se sentaba en medio de la clase, con la mirada acosadora de todos sobre ella, murmurando cosas asquerosas, escuchando ella también de paso.

En cuanto sonó la campana del almuerzo ella salió a comprar su almuerzo sintiéndose observada, pero de manera extraña no la hacía sentir incomoda

- **mírala como llora** -escucho en cuanto entro al salón y era verdad, aquella chica estaba llorando porque al parecer en su ausencia en el recreo le habían garabateado su banca con cosas y frases asquerosas

Quiso decirle que no se preocupara, en vez de eso, salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas

 _¿Para ser adulto uno en verdad debe… pasar por todo este dolor?_

 _Llorando y herida ella esta_

Mientras corría vio a un grupo de chicas conversando animadamente entre ellas, eso solo hizo que su sentimiento de abandono y cobardía se hiciera más grande, más hondo

La hizo sentir débil y sola, aun así seguía sintiendo como alguien miraba su nuca mientras ella estrellaba sus antebrazos con rudeza contra la reja para calmarse

- **¿ken que es ese ruido?** -pregunto la voz a través de la línea de su teléfono

- **es Akira… ella...lo está haciendo de nuevo, se esta golpeando**

- **maldición…** \- dijo con impotencia el pelinegro a través de la línea

 _Este corazón fiero que rugía con coraje e impotencia_

 _Queriendo decir esas palabras_

 _Ahora solo huía por ser débil y miedoso_

- **¡¿Por qué no lo dije?!** \- tanto el castaño como el pelinegro oyeron eso, ya que lo grito tan alto que logro pasar por la línea

- **Ken, prométeme algo**

 **-¿q-que?**

 **-por favor, quédate al lado de Akira**

 _La bondad reprimida hizo que rompiera en llanto_

 _"¡¿Por qué no lo dije?!"_

Cuando llegaron las vacaciones de mitad de año fue a visitar a su tío en Japón

Se estaba tratando los pequeños rasguños que tenía, le fastidiaba el no poder hacerse daño con facilidad, le fastidiaba el no poder ser como los demás. Entendía a la perfección el japonés y ahora mismo estaba viendo un programa vespertino cuando oyó esa voz

- **aquellos que abusan de los demás no valen la pena-** esa frase hizo que viera de inmediato a la pantalla del aparato

 **-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de eso señor Noriaki Kubo?**

- **es algo simple, a esas personas no les importa nadie más que ellos mismos**

 **-¿y qué le diría a esas personas que son molestadas?**

- **que las cosas que te gustan, las que adoras, esas deben salir de ti, haz tu propio camino.**

Esas palabras fueron como una luz frente a ella, esa era su respuesta, lo que debía hacer.

Pasó los dedos por su cabello trenzado sobre su hombro, se lo ponía así porque a Viktor le gustaban las chicas dulces y con trenzas, o al menos eso había oído, estaba dudosa de hacer lo que quería.

Sobre una repisa vio una foto de su madre alrededor de los 19 años, su parecido físico era tan grande, a ella siempre le había gustado su peinado laceo ligeramente ondulado en la puntas.

En la mesa había una foto de su padre con su hermano mayor, a su padre siempre le gustaron los colores oscuros y a ella también, siempre.

Se fue de compras con su tía y compro mucha ropa oscura: negra, azul y verde.

Pasó por los estantes de una tienda oftálmica y vio unos lentes de pasta negra, se vio en un espejo, delatando sus lentes de contacto de color marrón oscuro.

"las cosas que te gustan, las que adoras"

Se decidió.

 _La voz de alguien en la tele llama la atención_

 _"aquellos que te molestan no valen nada la pena"_

 _"las cosas que te gustan, las que adoras, deben salir de ti"_

 _Así dejaras de sentir miedo e infelicidad_

Muchos se le quedaron viendo mientras su ahora cabello suelto bailaba con el viento y su ojos transmitían una mirada fiera a través de sus ojos con heterocromia naturales y esos lentes de pasta negra.

- **¡espera!** -grito alguien detrás de ella con una voz un tanto aguda pero masculina- **¡no hagas esto! ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasara si cruzas esa puerta y haces lo que creo que harás?** -era un chico de lentes gruesos y peinado de coco.

Ella solo le puso una mano sobre la cabeza despeinándole un poco los cabellos.

- **soy la Jjang ahora, los protegeré a todos** -dijo con una sonrisa de lado y una mirada serena y dulce al chico, que lo dejo anodado.

Tomo mucho aire y abrió de un porrazo la puerta justo cuando esas chicas "populares" molestaban a la chica

- **¡NO LES HAGAS CASO A ESAS ESTÚPIDAS!** -grito con fuerza, con su verdadera voz, la gruesa y no la suave que aparentaba delante de todo aquel que no fuera de su familia.

 _Azotando la puerta de la clase_

 _Tomando una ráfaga de aire_

 _"¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! ¡NO LAS ESCUCHES!"_

Su voz furiosa hizo que aquellas chicas salieran corriendo en pánico, una de ellas, la líder, la miro como si esa fuera su sentencia de muerte, pero no le importo y le sonrió de vuelta de manera aterradora haciéndola correr del miedo.

Empezó a avanzar en el salón y la chica que era molestada la veía con una cara de asombro

- **oye**

 **-¿s-si?**

- **siéntate aquí** -su sitio, que estaba junto a la venta, el mejor lugar del salón.

La chica no dijo nada y rápidamente tomo sus cosas y se sentó ahí.

 _El rugido del corazón ya se hizo escuchar_

 _Yo he abandonado mi lugar_

 _Aun así yo te lo entrego_

Por otro lado ella se sentó ahí, en la silla del medio.

- **No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho en verdad…** -escucho de nuevo esa voz detrás de ella

- **no importa…** -dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor en su nuevo lugar, esperando a que se la tragasen viva.

 _La bondad liberada es bienvenida con una grata sonrisa_

 _No me arrepiento…_

 _Estoy lista para tomar su lugar…_

No pasaron ni siquiera dos días y ya habían empezado a correr más de un rumor sobre ella, nadie le hablaba, los que decían ser sus amigos se unieron a esos que solo murmuraban de ella, cosas más disparatadas de las que escucho jamás.

Pero lo que no se espero fue que esa chica, Laeti, se uniera a ellos, pero como decía su abuelo: "hay ovejas que solo son lobos esperando por un bocado".

 _No importa esto, ya sabía que pasaría_

 _Como supuse solo cambiaron los objetivos_

 _Yo he aceptado...Estar sola en este mundo_

- **Aagghhh…diablos** \- dijo mirando el techo- **…me gustaría que estuvieras aquí…** -dijo recordando a su amigo mientras una lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos- **…te extraño mucho…** -dijo limpiando su rostro antes de que alguien la viera- **pero está bien, esto quise…**

 _¡Pero yo no estoy asustada!_

 _Solo es un poco extraño…_

 _A ella tampoco la odio_

 _Ya es demasiado tarde, no me retractare_

De nuevo otro día en la pocilga, ya habían pasado al menos una semana y medio instituto se metía con ella.

¿No se suponía que debía defenderlo?

¿No se suponía que ella sería la más fuerte?

Pareciera que todos aquellos a los que quiso proteger le hubieran mentido, que la hubieran traicionado, no le quedaba a nadie, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró con el mismo chico que quiso detenerla en el momento en que quiso defender a Laeti.

Ese chico estaba limpiando como podía aquel banquillo que para todos estaba prohibido borrar.

 _¿Para ser adulto uno en verdad debe…pasar por todo este dolor?_

 _¿Es que acaso alguien está aquí para mí?_

 _El corazón herido vuelve a ser fuerte_

 _"¿haz echo esto por mí verdad?"_

 _Nunca pensé que habria alguien más_

 _Pero lo quiero creer_

- **oye…tu…** -dijo aún sin creérselo, el chico por su parte dio un pequeño saltito en su lugar, para después voltear a verla.

- **este…yo…solo** -no sabía que decirle, pero se puso más nervioso cuando la chica de repente lo abrazo- **¿qu-qué?**

- **…gracias…** -dijo ella en un tomo bajito y débil, señal de que en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar

- **¿Qué? ¡n-no llores por favor!-** dijo el pero en lugar de eso, la chica solo lo abrazo más fuerte casi haciendo que su alma saliera de su cuerpo.

- **lo siento…pero…es que…uhhh….**

 _La bondad ha sido devuelta con un "gracias" y una sonrisa_

 _Me avergüenzo de mis propias palabras_

 _Ya que hace tiempo no transmitía estos sentimientos_

Es chico al final de cuentas resulto llamarse Kentin, pero ella termino por ponerle de apodo "ken", cosa que el chico no refuto, se la pasaban todo el tiempo de la escuela juntos, eso era lo que ella quería.

Alguien en quien confiar, alguien que le diera la fuerza para seguir el camino que eligió.

Paso el año rápidamente y ella y ken se inscribieron en el "Sweet Amoris", se alisto en la mañana su maraña de cabello negro sobre su cabeza, casi arrancándose medio cuero cabelludo en el proceso.

Llego medianamente temprano y luego fue con el delegado al que vio llevando mil copias en sus manos, decidió ayudarlo y le dijo que los llevaría al profesor de gimnasia, se la paso haciendo recados para el chico durante mucho rato y en una de esas alguien puso su mano sobre su cabeza de manera algo brusca, sin entender que querían de ella levanto su mirada y vio a un tipo de su edad, que no conocía de nada.

 _¿Estas lista para recorrer este camino?_

 _"¡OK!"_

 _Nunca más te arrepientas de tus decisiones_

 _Que pronto puede…_

 _Haber un gran cambio…_

 ** _-emmhhh, no entiendo que tienen que ver los hámster aquí…_**

* * *

muy bien, por favor dejen sus opiniones, recuerden que eso me ayuda a ser mejor escritor, pueden decirme también con que chico quieren que sea el próximo One-shot.

Jjang: es el más fuerte, el líder de un colegio en Corea por su fuerza tanto física como mental


End file.
